Winged
by PurebredPaintheart
Summary: When two cats from each Clan find out they are related, they bond together, meeting every two nights by the lake. As their meetings continue, they uncover secrets from their parents past- and their powers. They find they have the power of super strength and flight. They soon realize that they were given powers for one reason- to save the Clans from an approaching danger.
1. Prologue WITH UPDATES! (:

**Hey guys! I'm back and I have UPDATES! We all love them, now don't we? Now, I want to make a MAJOR shout out to... *drum roll*... Meadowcreek! Thanks for reviewing "Crowfeather's Poem"! In fact, you are now my favorite person EVAR. Know why? BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER! So thank you VERY much, Meadowcreek. Your awesome. If you even want to, you can request being in my new fan fic! I guess you can read/review my fan-fic, now. ENJOY! ~Dovey**

Prologue:

The tom gathered around the other females. "I gathered you all here to tell you the truth." He started. The she-cats stared at him, confused. "I lied to all of you. You all thought I was your perfect mate, but… I've been seeing you all. I love all of you, I really do." The she-cats growled, and a she-cat from ThunderClan whimpered. "Haretail.. We're from the same Clan, and I loved you! I.. I'm even pregnant with your kits…" She faltered, crying. "Skyfeather, I love you too, but… I love these cats, aswell.." "Kestrelflight says I'm pregnant, too! They're your kits, Haretail!" Another growled. Haretail was shocked. "They will be wonderful kits under the care of a wonderful mother. I'm sorry, Sunpelt.." Another she-cat stepped forward. "I speak for all these she-cats when I say that you did us wrong. You should have picked one, and stuck with one. Now, three of us are pregnant.." her voice went low with sadness. "We trusted you, and this is what you did to us. I will never forgive you, Haretail.." She said, sadness flowing over her body. "T-three of you are pregnant? Oh, no.. I… I'm sorry, Lakestream.." The last she-cat growled. "You only care about the kits, and how you'll have kits in different Clans! I can't believe you and your selfish-ness! You have really messed up this time!" "Treeshadow, a-are you pregnant too…?" She looked into his gaze, sadly. "Littlecloud said I was pregnant.." she paused. "You probably only care about yourself and how you screwed up!" "No, Treeshadow, this is also why I called you here. Its not that I care about myself, because I bet all our kits will be beautiful. Its…" he faltered. "I.. I have a power.. My mother and father passed it down to me. I have the power of super-strength, and the power of flight. Now all our kits will have this power. I'm sorry.. I've ruined our kits lives.." The she-cats wailed. "I'm sorry, Haretail, but I just can't trust you anymore. I.. I'm leaving, and I will never speak to you again." Said Sunpelt, walking away with her tail drooping. Haretail didn't call to her, as it was no use. Treeshadow and Lakestream agreed with Sunpelt, and left, aswell. "Haretail," Skyfeather said gently, "I.. I still love and trust you. I will stick with you, even if you did mistreat me." Haretail looked in her eyes. "I.. I'm sorry, Skyfeather. I shouldn't have done this to you. I love you, too." He said. They entwined tails, and walked back to camp. A moon later, Skyfeather gave birth to Haretail's kits. A tom and a she-cat. "This one's name is Hazekit," She said, flicking her tail at the heather-pelted she-cat. "And his name is Flightkit." His pelt was a black-red color.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flightwing and Hazefeather

**Time for Chapter 1! Woo-hoo! **

****Firestar stared down at the older apprentices. "Flightpaw and Hazepaw have trained to learn the ways of the Clan, and it is time for them to receive their warrior names." Hazepaw looked at her brother, a glint of nervousness in her eyes. He licked her ear, reassuring her it was okay. "First, I would like to thank their mentors. Graystripe, step forward." Graystripe, smiling at his old friend, stepped forward. "You have trained Hazepaw well, and she has been shaped into a wonderful Clan cat. ThunderClan and StarClan thank you." Graystripe dipped his head and stepped back. "Spiderleg, step forward." Spiderleg obeyed his leader. "You have trained Flightpaw into a fine Clan cat, and shaped him into a strong, worthy warrior. ThunderClan and StarClan thank you." Spiderleg nodded at his apprentice, and stepped back. "Now, it is time for the naming ceremony!" He paused. "Flightpaw, step forward." Flightpaw glanced at his sister, and stepped forward. "Spiderleg has trained you into a strong, loyal warrior, and no one can deny your worthiness. But, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if defending the Clan with your life?" Flightpaw puffed his chest out, clearly proud. "I would never be happier defending my Clan, and upholding the code." "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Flightwing." Flightwing stepped back, allowing his sister to step forward. "Hazepaw, Graystripe has made you into a strong, caring, loyal warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your life?" "I do, Firestar." "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. From this moment on, you will be known as Hazefeather." She stepped back, brushing pelts with Flightwing. "We welcome Flightwing and Hazefeather into ThunderClan as full warriors. Tonight, they will sit vigil for the whole Clan, without speaking." "Flightwing! Hazefeather! Flightwing! Hazefeather!" The Clan cheered. As they turned around to pick their prey for the night, they saw Haretail running to them, Skyfeather following. They crashed into their kits, purring. "You are fine warriors." Skyfeather praised. "We are extremely proud." Haretail sat there, nodding. "Lets share some prey before your vigil." They agreed, heading for the fresh kill pile.


	3. Chapter 2 - Snakefang and Embershade

** I do not own Warriors. I am not an Erin. But I do own this story. I don't own the original characters (they are the Erin's). **

Winged Chapter 2:

Snakepaw sat next to his mentor, impatiently. "Snowbird, where is Emberpaw? Doesn't she want to get back to camp and be a warrior?" The white she-cat purred. "Let her finish, Snakepaw. She wants to catch her last peice of prey as an apprentice." "But can't she hurry?" His tail-tip twitched impatiently Snowbird just purred, and flicked his ear. Snakepaw rolled his eyes and lay impatiently in the grass. He started to claw at the bush next to him. "Stop that," Snowbird warned. He sighed and lay his head on his paws. Heartbeats later, the bushed rattled. Two cats came out. "Welcome back, Toadfoot and Emberpaw." Snakepaw shot up, and hissed his annoyance. "_Finally_, Emberpaw! We've been waiting _ages!_" The gray-and-black she-cat purred at her brother. "Well at least I'll bring the Clan back this squirrel and frog!" He knew he couldn't stay mad at her long. "I can bring the squirrel to the elders, if you like." She nodded. "I would appreciate that." Toadfoot stepped in. "I can take it to the elders. You two need to attend your Warrior ceremony!" Emberpaw purred. "Well, go!" Toadfoot hissed at them. They started to run back to camp, were they saw Blackstar at the high-rock. He growled. "...They have finally shown up!" Treeshadow ran at them, and started grooming their fur. "You two are late," she murmured in their ears. "We know, and we're sorry." Emberpaw said. "It was Emberpaw's fault! I had to wait while she caught prey!" Snakepaw accused, quietly. "Hush, Snakepaw. Your sister is a wonderful prey-catcher." She snapped. She led them to their mentors and Blackstar. "Welcome," Blackstar greeted them, half-angrily. He leaped up the high-rock. The ShadowClan cats gathered around quietly, staring at Blackstar. "I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon these apprentices today to make them warriors." Toadfoot and Snowbird watched their apprentices go up the high-rock, proudly. "Emberpaw, step forward." Blackstar commanded. The apprentice obeyed, nervously. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She gulped. "I do," she mewed, shakily. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Embershade." She dipped her head at her leader, and stepped back. "Snakepaw, step forward." He puffed out his chest and did so. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He looked his leader in the eye, and shakily mewed, "I do." "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Snakefang." He stepped back, brushing pelts with Embershade. "StarClan honors both of your bravery and loyalty." Treeshadow purred at her kits. "Embershade, Snakefang! Embershade, Snakefang!" The Clan called; Treeshadow loudest of them all. "Snakefang and Embershade shall sit vigil tonight, in honor of our ancestors." Blackstar said before leaping off the high-rock. Treeshadow padded to her kits. "I am proud of you both." "Let's share some fresh-kill before the vigil," mewed Snakefang. The two she-cats agreed, and they all padded to the fresh-kill pile together.


	4. Chapter 3 - Spottedpelt and Dapplesong

**Hey guys! Another Winged chapter here, and with UPDATES! So, I give a shoutout tooo... *drum roll* Snowsong of SnowClan! She was my first reviewer/commenter on "Raining Cloud's Always Make A Pool" and "Winged"! And for all of this, her character has earned a spot in the "Winged" series! Her character is Spottedpelt, so... GO SPOTTEDPELT! **

**Now, lets sit back and read the chapter, k? **

**Winged: Chapter 3:**

****The air was drafty as Spottedpaw and Willowshine padded through the forest. "Not much farther, young Spottedpaw." Willowshine said, as if reading the she-cat's thoughts. Spottedpaw perked up and nodded.

The smell of stone and cats mingled in her nose, as she breathed in the scent. Barkface, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud were already there, waiting beside the stony path. Barkface dipped his head to Willowshine. "Greetings, Willowshine, Spottedpaw. Leafpool and Jaypaw seem to be running late."

The bushes burst open. "No, we're here now," Leafpool said, panting. "One of our queens was having a bit of trouble." Littlecloud nodded. "Then lets head to the Moonpool. Better late than never, eh?" Willowshine glanced at Spottedpaw, her gaze filled with pride.

As they neared the Moonpool, she heard Jaypaw whispering to Leafpool. She angled her ears to hear their conversation. "Do you think StarClan will tell us more about _those _cats?" Leafpool shrugged. "Maybe. Jaypaw," She whispered quietly. "Please don't walk in anyone's dreams tonight. You need to have your own dream, since I am giving you your full name."

Spottedpaw's ears burned with anger. She wouldn't be a full medicine cat until another moon! She found herself right in front of the Moonpool. She glanced at Leafpool, hoping she would speak quickly. "Before we share tongues with StarClan," She started. "I would like to give Jaypaw his full name."

The gray cat held his chin high. "StarClan, I bring before you a worthy apprentice. Please accept him. He is loyal, wise and learned his medicine's quickly." She turned to Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, step forward." He did so.

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Jayfeather. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full medicine cat." "Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" The medicine cats called. Even Spottedpaw called his name. All the cats started to lay down.

"Wait!" Willowshine said, with a flick of her tail. "I would also like to have my apprentice's ceremony, too." A surge of happiness shot through Spottedpaw. "Go ahead," Barkface said, dipping his head. Willowshine stared at the stars as she spoke. "StarClan, I have brought forth to you an apprentice. She has learned the medicine cat ways, and has become a loyal RiverClan cat." She gazed at me.

"Spottedpaw, step forward." I obeyed, puffing out my chest. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Spottedpelt. RiverClan welcomes you as a full Clan cat, and a loyal Medicine Cat." "Spottedpelt! Spottedpelt! Spottedpelt!" The Medicine Cats yowled. "Now, let us share tongues with StarClan." Barkface rasped. The six cats laid around the pool, lapping from it.

Spottedpelt felt herself shoot into instant dreams. She was in front of a leopard-colored she-cat, who was specked with gray, but still held her youth. "Welcome, young Spottedpelt. You may not remember me, but I was RiverClan's leader once before. I died when you were a small kit." She paused. "I am Leopardstar, and I have brought a prophecy to you." Spottedpelt couldn't speak. She was held to the ground, staring at Leopardstar. "There will be eight, who come with flight, and protect the four." Spottedpelt surged with questions. "Who are the eight? What do you mean?"

Leopardstar shook her head. "You will learn soon, young one. All mysteries cannot be revealed so early." Anger surged through her. "Why not? Are you afraid?" She challenged. Leopardstar purred, as if Spottedpelt were a kit. "No, we are not afraid. You must uncover these secrets on your own. Farewell, Spottedpelt."

The Leopard she-cat faded, and Spottedpelt was soon back at the Moonpool. None of the medicine cats spoke as they drifted back to their own clans. Willowshine didn't even ask Spottedpelt about her dream. Then they were back at camp. It was midnight, and they slumped into their nests, tiredly.

DAY 2:

Spottedpelt leaped out of the Medicine Cave, and picked a carp off the fresh-kill pile. She glanced at the apprentices den, to see her sister, Dapplepaw. Dapplepaw bounced over to her sister. "Hi, Spottedpaw," She mewed shyly, like she always did. Spottedpelt shook her head. "I'm Spotted_pelt _now." Dapplepaw nodded. "Sorry." Spottedpelt invited her to help eat the carp, and she did so. "When is your warrior ceremony?" She asked. Dapplepaw's eyes widened. "Oh, my! I had forgotten! Its today!" What seemed like heartbeats for Dapplepaw, Mistystar was already on the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock!" She called. All the clan-mates did so, peering out of their dens, and gathering below.

"I bring us together for a special time in a cats life - the making of a new warrior!" The cats yowled, agreeing. "Reedwhisker, has Dapplepaw learned the ways of the warrior code, and has she become a loyal RiverClan cat?" He dipped his head. "She has." "Step forward, Dapplepaw." Dapplepaw, shaking with nervousness, did so. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," She mewed quietly. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Dapplesong. RiverClan welcomes you as a full warrior." "Dapplesong! Dapplesong! Dapplesong!" The cats cheered, Spottedpelt loudest of them all. "Dapplesong will sit vigil tonight in honor of our ancestors."

**WOO! There we go, guys! And once again, thank you Snowsong of SnowClan for the reviews! They mean alot to me, and they encourage me to write more. **

**PS: SPOTTEDPELT IS SNOWSONG OF SNOWCLAN'S CAT. SHE IS NOT MINE. THIS STORY IDEA WAS MINE, BUT I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**~Dovey**


	5. Chapter 4 - Wolfmoon and Iceflurry

** I know you guys are probably sick of these naming ceremonies, but, how else am I gonna introduce you to the Winged characters? Anyways, this is the last naming ceremony, so, after this chapter, the ****_real _****action starts! *Drum role***

**Time to read the last naming ceremony!**

**Winged: Chapter 3:**

****Wolfpaw was walking around his sister, Icepaw, growling. "I can fight better than you!" she teased. There was an amused glint in his eyes as he tumbled on top of her, claws sheathed. She battered at his body, and pushed him off, sending him flying to the ground.

Wolfpaw landed on his feet, and jumped in again, pinning her down. "Hah! Who's the best fighter _now?_" She just smirked. "Don't always expect you enemy is beaten." "What?" Icepaw made her body go limp, wriggled from underneath, and pushed him down. She battered at his large body, and cuffed his ear, playfully.

"Enough, you two." Commanded Icepaw's mentor, Weaselfur. "And by the way, Icepaw, good fighting moves. You too, Wolfpaw." Harespring tumbled out of the bushes.

"Wolfpaw," He said to his apprentice. "Icepaw, you too. It is time for your warrior ceremony." Icepaw's eyes filled with happiness, and Wolfpaw bounced around like a kit.

"Don't just sit there," hissed Harespring playfully. "Go to your ceremony!" Wolfpaw and Icepaw, running side by side, sprinted into camp. "Welcome, young ones." Onestar greeted them. "Are you ready for your ceremony?" The two nodded, and Onestar leaped up on the high rock.

He called the meeting in, and all the Clan cats gathered around. In the siblings minds, everything went by in a blur. "Wolfpaw, Icepaw, step forward." Wolfpaw stepped forward, trying to look as least nervous as possible, while Icepaw puffed out her chest, slightly nervous.

"Wolfpaw and Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do," They said, at the same time. They glanced at each other, and stifled small purrs.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full names. From now on, you shall be known as Wolfmoon and Iceflurry. WindClan honors your bravery and courage." "Wolfmoon! Iceflurry! Wolfmoon! Iceflurry!" The Clan called, Sunpelt loudest of them all.

"Wolfmoon and Iceflurry will sit vigil tonight in honor of our ancestors." Onestar said, leaping off the rock. Sunpelt dashed toward them, and offered fresh-kill. "Sure," Wolfmoon said. The three of them padded off to the fresh-kill pile, and ate before the vigil.

**OK, now we are OFFICIALLY done with warrior ceremonies. WOOT! Now, expect the next chapters to be awesome!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**~Dovey**


	6. Chapter 5 - First Gathering

**Hey guys! Its time for a special chapter *wink wink*! This chapter is FINALLY a real chapter, and probably what you (and I) have been waiting for! Please enjoy, comment, and keep following my story! **

**Winged: Chapter 5: First Gathering**

****Hazefeather sat sleepily beside her brother, Flightwing, as she watched the dawn light rise. They were in their vigil, which in her mind, felt like the longest night ever. She glanced around the camp, trying to spot any waking warriors. _How long do I have to stay like this? _She thought. As if reading her mind, the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, padded out of his den.

"Good morning, young warriors." He said, yawning. Hazefeather and Flightwing dipped their heads, not knowing whether to speak or not. Firestar purred at them. "You may speak now." "Thank you, Firestar." Hazefeather said, groggily. "You two may rest. I will send Graystripe to wake you before sun-fall."

Flightwing dipped his head. "Thank you, again, Firestar." The two groggily slumped over to the apprentices den. "You two," Firestar called, amusedly. "You sleep in the warriors den, now. Remember?" "Oh, yes! Sorry." Hazefeather purred.

They peered in their new den, trying to spot unoccupied nests. Skyfeather, their mother, popped her head up. "Looking for nests?" They nodded, sleepily. She flicked her tail. "These nests are free," Dipping their heads at their mother, they slumped into their new nests. "Good night, Flightwing." Hazefeather whispered.

"Good night," He whispered back, curling his tail over his nose. Hazefeather fell into a deep sleep. It was a strange dream she was in. She was staring at a blue-gray she-cat with an orange splotch on her head. "Welcome, young warrior." The cat called. "Hi!" She mewed, friendly-like. Hazefeather was always one to be friendly.

The she-cat purred. "That was a long night, hm?" "Yes, it quite was. Who are you?" The she-cat stared at her. "I am Fireblossom." Hazefeather dipped her head. "Hello, Fireblossom. I am-" "Hazefeather," The she-cat finished. Hazefeather tilted her head. "How.. do you know my name..?"

Fireblossom purred. "I have watched over you for moons, Hazefeather." Her eyes suddenly grew wider. "Your a StarClan cat!" Fireblossom shrugged it off. "I guess you could say that," "Wow! I've.. I've never met a StarClan cat before!" Fireblossom rolled her eyes, irritably.

"Enough about that. You must go now, but you will see me again." Hazefeather nodded. "How soon?" "Sooner than you think," The StarClan cat faded. Hazefeather felt something prod her in the side. She irritably pawed it away. "Hazefeather, wake up! You've slept long enough," She woke up to see her old mentor, Graystripe.

"Its sun-fall, and you need to wake up. Firestar is making an announcement." She got up from her nest, all energy flowing back in. Graystripe led her out of the warriors den to see Firestar on the high-ledge. "Now, everyone knows that tonight is the night of the full moon." She heard Firestar start. "And we will bring lots of warriors."

She froze. _Will Firestar bring Flightwing and I to the Gathering? _Hazefeather thought. "I will be bringing Foxpaw, Icepaw, Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Flightwing and Hazefeather."

Night fell quickly, as Firestar gathered the patrol. Brambleclaw paused. "Is everyone here?" All the cats nodded. They set off through the forest, and past WindClan territory. As they drew closer to the bridge, Hazefeather could sent WindClan and RiverClan already there.

"ShadowClan's late," Firestar murmured to Brambleclaw. The brown-and-black striped tom nodded. Hazefeather looked at her brother, to see he was chatting with Lionblaze. Hazefeather, not caring to listen, padded across the tree-bridge. She looked around the island, spotting all the Clan cats.

_I guess I should talk to someone. _She thought. She spotted a small, ice-colored she-cat that was close by. She padded over, and noticed that the she-cat was WindClan. "Hi!" Hazefeather said. The she-cat smiled. "Hello!" "I'm Hazefeather, whats your name?" "I'm Iceflurry, and this is my brother, Wolfmoon." She said, flicking her tail at the brown-colored tom.

"Nice to meet you." "Same to you," Iceflurry said. "So, is this your first gathering as a warrior?" Asked Wolfmoon. "Yeah, is it yours too?" Iceflurry's eyes glowed. "This is both of our first gatherings as warriors." "Thats cool!"

Hazefeather chatted with the two WindClan cats, seeing that they were now friends. "Wolfmoon," Hazefeather commented. "You look sort-of similar to my brother, Flightwing." Wolfmoon purred. "What does he look like?" Hazefeather glanced around. "Hang on, I'll find him-"

Before Hazefeather could search for Flightwing, Onestar, WindClan's leader, spoke. "Welcome to the Gathering, Clan cats!" He mewed. "ShadowClan has shown up now, so lets begin the Gathering." Onestar flicked his tail for Firestar to go first. Firestar, stepping forward, cleared his voice.

"ThunderClan has been doing well lately. The prey has been running well, and all our cats are well-fed. We have also made two new warriors!" ThunderClan yowled, approvingly. "Hazefeather and Flightwing are our new warriors." The Clans cheered for them until Firestar hushed them. "We have nothing else to say. Mistystar, would you like to go, now?"

Mistystar flicked her tail, and stepped forward. "RiverClan has been doing well, also. We also have two new cats." RiverClan yowled. "Spottedpelt, is our new medicine cat, along with her sister, Dapplesong as a warrior." The Clans cheered their names, and Mistystar hushed them.

She flicked her tail for Blackstar to go. "Thank you, Mistystar." He started. "ShadowClan has been doing well. We've had no sign of Twolegs in moons, and we have also made new warriors!" ShadowClan cheered. "Snakefang and Embershade have been made into our newest warriors."

All the Clans cheered on their names. "Onestar, you can wrap things up." Blackstar said. Onestar stepped forward. "WindClan has done well, and we have had plenty of prey to fill bellies. Just like the other three Clans, we have new warriors, too. Wolfmoon and Iceflurry are the newest additions to the Clan."

The Clans yowled them on, and Firestar hushed them, again. "Looks like we all have eight new warriors, and we are all doing our best. This Gathering is over." The Clans started to group back together and leave. Hazefeather ran after Wolfmoon and Iceflurry. "Goodbye, guys! Hopefully we will meet again."

Wolfmoon and Iceflurry nodded back, nicely, and left. Hazefeather regrouped with ThunderClan, and padded back to camp. As much energy as she had, she had to admit she was sleepy. She slumped into her nest, and soon fell asleep.

"Welcome back, Hazefeather." Fireblossom called.

**OOOH! Cliffy (sorta). What will Fireblossom and Hazefeather do? Is Fireblossom really from StarClan? Wolfmoon, Iceflurry and Hazefeather are friends, so what happens now!?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and will review, as well. This was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you liked it, too!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**~Dovey**


	7. Chapter 6 - Friends

**I've realized no one has really been reviewing, and I don't care all that much. Its just I like knowing im not writing for nothing, even though I enjoy writing intensely. So, yeah. Whoever first reviews on chapter 5 or 6 (this chapter), you can give me an inspiration boost, or you can pm me saying: "Hey, Dovecloud! I really like the story, and since im a HUUGE fan of the "Winged" series, I want this to happen in the story, so if you could make a small exception, that would be great. Thanks!" I would LOVE to write something you like into my story.**

**Thanks!**

**Winged: Chapter 6: Friends **

****A Moon After The Gathering****

****Iceflurry padded around the WindClan camp, waiting for Weasulfur, her former mentor, Tornear, Crowfeather and Heathertail. They were going on a dawn patrol, and Iceflurry wanted to finish quickly. She had promised her new friend, Hazefeather, they would meet this morning. Iceflurry spun around to see Crowfeather. "Where are the others?" She asked, irritably.

"They are finishing their fresh-kill. I wish they would hurry." Iceflurry nodded. Heartbeats later, Tornear, Heathertail and Weasulfur padded toward them. "Ready?" Tornear asked. "We've been ready," Iceflurry growled. Tornear rolled his eyes. Crowfeather lead the patrol toward RiverClan border first.

"Iceflurry, you can leave the scent mark here. We will leave scent marks by the lake." Iceflurry nodded at Weasulfur, and she quickly scented the ground. She ran down by the lake, seeing that they had finished, as well. "Lets go to ThunderClan border."

As they neared ThunderClan border, Iceflurry grew worrisome. _What if Hazefeather's there? What will the others say? _She thought. They reached the stream, where Iceflurry quickly inhaled. Hazefeather was there! Iceflurry's heartbeat thumped against her chest. "I- I'll leave a scent mark. You guys go on back to camp."

"If you say so, Iceflurry." Crowfeather growled, leading the patrol back to camp. As soon as they were out of vision point, Iceflurry stumbled over to the stream. "Hazefeather, I know your there. I scented you heartbeats ago." Her heather-pelted friend brushed out of the bushes, purring.

"You didn't bring Wolfmoon with you, hm?" Iceflurry shook her head. "Wolfmoon doesn't even know that I came here." Hazefeather jumped across the stream. "How's WindClan?" "Its been good, hows ThunderClan?" "Wonderful." Iceflurry purred.

Hazefeather gazed at her, seriously. "When I was running here this morning, I had this really strange feeling." Iceflurry tilted her head. "I leaped into the air as I was gaining speed, and it felt like I was flying! I leaped really high up, and I stayed in the air for several heartbeats."

Iceflurry stifled a joking purr. "Your my crazy friend, alright!" Hazefeather shrugged it off, purring. A twig snapped behind Hazefeather. Both cats jumped around to see Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy. "Whats going on here, Hazefeather?" Hazefeather bristled suddenly. "I was just scaring off this WindClan pest."

Hazefeather snapped her head back around. "You heard me, WindClan scum! Shew! Leave this place before your ears are clawed off!" Iceflurry caught on, bristled, and left. "You may have won this time, ThunderClan cat," She mewed. "But next time, you'll find your eyes clawed out!"

Iceflurry, heart beating, ran back to camp, hoping that their cover wasn't blown. _That could have been bad! I'm glad I made it out with no injuries. _

**Yeah, it was short, but so what? :3 No news other than to review and comment. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER SPOTTEDPELT. SNOWSONG OF SNOWCLAN OWNS HER. I OWN THIS STORY AND OTHER CHARACTERS, BUT I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THE ERIN'S OWN THEM.**

**~Dovey**


	8. Chapter 7 - Secrets

**Another chapter! I think this story is going well, now that i'm past the ceremonies. At first, I had some doubts, thinking:  
"I'll just quit the story. It's no use to me." Then I got tons of support from you all. It inspired me, and now I'll never give up on this story. Thanks for the support, guys. It means alot to me.**

**~Dove**

**Winged: Chapter 7: Secrets**

****Spottedpelt padded out of the medicine den. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream at the Moonpool. _What did Leopardstar mean, eight? How will these 'eight' help the Clans? When will the eight come? _The questions danced in her head like thoughts of fresh-kill. "Spottedpelt, mind helping me?" Willowshine called, interrupting her thoughts.

Spottedpelt eagerly pelted into the den. "Yes, Willowshine?" "Mind helping me with Stonestream's ticks? He has tons!" She purred. Spottedpelt gathered the mousebile, and padded to the elders den. "Stonestream is at the back of the den, now-a-days. He has grown old, you know." Willowshine whispered, careful not to wake Swallowtail, the other elder. Spottedpelt only nodded, and walked to the back of the den.

"Stonestream?" She whispered, poking the elder's belly. "Huh?" He rasped. "Stonestream, we're gonna get the ticks off of you, now." "Eh, okay. Be careful not to hurt me. My body can't handle as much as it used too." He purred. Willowshine was now at Spottedpelt's side, preparing the mousebile. "When we finish, be sure not to lick the places we put mousebile on. You'll get a terribly sour taste for days." Willowshine warned, Spottedpelt nodding at the words.

After Spottedpelt was finished with Stonestream's ticks, she left the den. "Hey, Spottedpelt!" Called her sister's voice. Jerking her head to the side, she saw Dapplesong. "Hi, Dapplesong. What are you up to?" "I was just about to go eat with Pouncetail. Wanna join us?" Spottedpelt knew of her sisters crush on Pouncetail, which she purred at. "Sure. So I see you've finally got guts to chat with him, huh?" Dapplesong cuffed her ear, playfully. "Oh, hush, Spottedpelt." She purred.

Dapplesong grabbed a shrew, and Spottedpelt got a squirrel. They padded over to the orange-and-white tom, who already had a mouse. "Hi, Dapplesong. Hi, Spottedpelt." He purred as they reached him. "Hello, Pouncetail. How was the patrol this morning?" Spottedpelt asked, casually. "It was good. We found some prey on the way back, and found no intruders in the territory." Dapplesong sat next to him. "Thats good. No sign of ShadowClan." He nodded.

Spottedpelt started to eat her squirrel, while the two chatted away. "Wanna go on a hunting patrol with me, later?" Dapplesong asked. "Sure. You're a fun cat to hang out with." Spottedpelt got a sudden feeling. Her sister and her were 'connected' in a way. She picked up Dapplesong's feelings. They were a little sad. _She must be upset because he just called her a friend. Poor Dapplesong. Pouncetail and her would make a cute couple._

__Spottedpelt finished her meal quickly. "I have to go, guys. You know, Medicine Cat duties." She pelted back to the den, and saw Willowshine there, mixing herbs. "What are you mixing?" Willowshine jerked around, startled. "I was making more mousebile. We're running low." Spottedpelt nodded, and went to the back, sorting herbs.

Spottedpelt curled up into her nest, ready for a good night's sleep. "Goodnight, Willowshine." "Goodnight." She called back, sleepily. She curled her tail over her nose, and her eyes began to grow heavy. Right before Spottedpelt's eyes, she found herself in StarClan hunting grounds. "Hello?" She called, looking around in all directions. "Welcome back, young one." A voice called back.

Spottedpelt jerked her head back to see Leopardstar, RiverClan's former leader. Anger surged through her body. "Are you gonna tell me something thats _not _useless? I need answers, Leopardstar!" She hissed. Leopardstar flicked her tail. "Calm down, young one. You will learn more soon." Spottedpelt just stared at her. "StarClan only wishes I tell you one thing, at the moment." "What is it?" Spottedpelt asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"You and Dapplesong are apart of the eight." Spottedpelt's fur glowed. Her eyes glazed with question, and Leopardstar just purred. "H-how.. How are _we _in the prophecy? What must we do? Who are the other 'eight' cats?" "You will learn more as moons pass, young one. But remember, I am here as your guide." Spottedpelt wanted answers, but understood that she must wait. "Thank you, Leopardstar. Your help will be needed, and gladly received." Spottedpelt said, dipping her head. Leopardstar nodded at the wise she-cat. "Until then, Spottedpelt," She whispered, fading.

Spottedpelt awoke in her nest, shaking with excitement. _Should I tell Dapplesong?_ She debated. _No, _She decided. _I should tell her when I have more information about this prophecy. _It was around midnight, so her clan-mates wouldn't be awake yet. She pelted out of the den, and waited, watching stars fade, and moon dip down. _Oh, StarClan, _She thought. _This prophecy has become more ominous than before. _

**This chapter was kinda short, but I dont mind, and hope none of you do, either. And once again, thanks for ALL of the support. You don't understand how much it means to me. Thank you, guys.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys) **

**PS: THIS IS MY FANFIC. I OWN IT, BUT I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR SPOTTEDPELT. SNOWSONG OF SNOWCLAN OWNS HER. THE ERIN'S OWN WARRIORS**

**~Dove**


	9. Chapter 8 - Risky Challenges

**Hey again, guys! I've been receiving questions and awesome comments *points to Snowsong*. So, before the chapter starts, I'll answer some questions.**

**1: Hey, Dovecloud! Is Fireblossom a Dark Forest Cat? *snickers* I can't tell you now, but you will find out sooner than thought.**

**2: Are these story's from every cat's POV? Yes, they are. (:**

**3: Will Leopardstar be making appearances in ALL of Spottedpelt's POV's? No, not all of them. Leopardstar is her guide, but won't be featured in every Spottedpelt chapter.**

**4: When will a tom-cat get his own chapter? WHY DO YOU SINGLE OUT FEMALES?! Hah, I don't "single-out" females. As a matter of fact, this chapter is about Snakefang.**

**5: How often do you update? Lately, as I hope you've all noticed, I have updated 2 chapters per day.**

**!~UPDATE~! I will be answering questions in every two chapters, so feel free to ask me anything about this series.**

**~Dove**

**Winged: Chapter 8: Risky Challenges**

*****IN THIS FANFIC, KINKFUR NEVER HAS OR HAD ANY MATES OR KITS*****

****Snakefang crept through the woods, stalking his prey. Sniffing the air, he followed the animal's tracks. _Frog... and a... _He sniffed again. _Rabbit? Those are scarce in ShadowClan territory! _He thought, excitement ruffling his fur. Giving chase into the forest, he noticed both scents growing stronger. Drawing closer to his prey, he dropped into a hunting crouch behind a bush. Snakefang peered through the leaves and saw the rabbit.

The white, fluffy animal was hopping closer to his hiding place. The rabbit stopped to sniff the air. _Frogdung! If only it'd get closer!_ The rabbit paced slowly toward the bush, and nibbled on its leaves. _Perfect timing! _Snakefang thought, impatiently. He wiggled his hindquarters, and pounced. The trapped rabbit didn't scent him as he landed on its fluffy back, sinking his claws in its thick pelt. Landing on the ground swiftly, Snakefang bit the rabbit's neck before it could escape his claws.

"Good kill," Mewed Kinkfur, a ShadowClan she-cat, whom pelted out of a bramble bush, unexpectedly. "Thanks." He mewed back. "Strange to see rabbits in our territory, hm?" "Very," She answered. She turned back to her bush, and picked out her kill. It was the frog that Snakefang had scented earlier. "This frog will be good for the elders," she purred. "Look how plump it is!" He purred back, brushing his pelt with hers. "The elders will enjoy the frog." Back when the two where called 'Snakepaw' and 'Kinkpaw', he had always been fascinated with the young she-cats beauty.

"When I was hiding in the bush, did you scent me? I've been practicing my scent-hiding skills!" Snakefang purred at her excitement. "I only smelt this fluffy rabbit's fear scent. I would have never known you were there if you hadn't came out." Kinkfur's eyes gleamed. "Ready to take this prey back to camp?" He asked her. "Sure," She purred. The two walked back to camp, brushing pelts and carrying prey.

* * *

Snakefang crept into his nest, his eyes growing heavy. "Goodnight, Snakefang." Purred his sister, Embershade. "Goodnight," He managed to say back, sleepily. His warm nest sent him into dreams, almost immediately. When he woke, he was in a starry field. _Where am I? What is this place? _He thought, anxiously. "Welcome, Snakefang." He turned to see a black-pelted tom-cat. "Who are you?" Snakefang asked, almost at a loss for words. "I was once leader of ShadowClan. I was leader before that mangy Dark Forest cat came to ShadowClan!" The tom hissed, lost in memories.

Snakefang's eyes sparkled. "You're Nightstar, aren't you?" The tom dipped his head. "That is my name," Nightstar drew a paw over his head. "Follow me, young warrior." Nightstar padded through the starry field, beckoning Snakefang on with his tail-tip. Nightstar led him to a pool. It looked like the Moonpool, but much larger. "Peer inside, young one." Snakefang ducked his head over, and peered inside. He stared at the starry-water as it started to form into images. "What do you see?" The images turned into four she-cats and a tom. "I see four she-cats..." He murmured, staring at the pool. "And a tom... He looks as if he is talking to them.." The five cats disappeared, and a new image appeared. It was a she-cat giving birth in a wooded area. "I see a she-cat.. Giving birth without a medicine cat, nor her own mate.."

The she-cat disappeared, and now Snakefang was staring at himself and Embershade. He turned his head around. "Embershade, what are you doing here?" "I might as well ask you the same! This is my dream!" Nightstar flicked his tail. "I brought Embershade here because I must tell you both something important." Snakefang stared at the tom. "There will be eight, who come with flight, and protect the four." Snakefang stared at him as if he were crazy. "What's that supposed to mean?" Embershade snapped, as if reading Snakefang's thoughts.

"Meet on the Gathering Island tomorrow at Midnight." Nightstar hissed. "Farewell, young warriors." The black tom faded, and so did the starry forest. As Snakefang began to regain consciousness, he heard warriors talking. "Kinkfur, you go on patrol with Crowfrost, Olivepaw, and..." Russetfur faltered. "Snakefang, if you can wake him up." Snakefang sprang to his paws. "I'm awake and ready, Russetfur." Snakefang dipped his head. Kinkfur purred, and pressed her body against his. "We'll join Crowfrost and Olivepaw momentarily. Thank you, Russetfur."

The russet colored she-cat dipped her head and left the den. Kinkfur turned to him. "Snakefang," She said, worriedly. "You were grunting and kicking in your sleep last night. Are you okay?" He licked her head. "I'm fine. Thank you, Kinkfur." She purred. "If you ever need anything, or want to get something off your chest, you can _always _talk to me." He blinked, thankfully. "Ready to go on the dawn patrol?" "Sure."

* * *

As soon as Snakefang came back to the camp, he started looking around. _Where is she? _He thought to himself. "Looking for me, Snakefang?" He turned around. It was Embershade, whom he _was _looking for. "Yes, I actually was. Follow me," He said, hurriedly. He looked behind himself, making sure no one was watching them.

As soon as they were out of camp, he faced his sister. "What are we supposed to do, Embershade? Should we go to the Island, like Nightstar said?" She purred at his hurriedness. "Calm down, Snakefang. It was just a prophecy from StarClan. So, of course, we're still going to the Island!" His eyes blazed. "_Just _a prophecy? This is huge, Embershade! We are in a prophecy!" "I know we're in this together, and I know its a StarClan prophecy. I'm excited about it, really, I am. Are you saying we _shouldn't _go to the Island, though?" "No! We need to go to the Island, of course, but what happens if we get caught? What do we even do about this prophecy, ourselves? Think, Embershade, think!"

The she-cat stared at him. "Your becoming too worried about this prophecy, and you don't even know much about it! Just cool down, and we'll find out what happens soon." His mind fluttered with questions, but even he knew that Embershade was right.

* * *

Snakefang padded to the fresh-kill pile, getting ready for his before-sleep meal. He felt a fluffy pelt brush beside him. "Care to eat with me?" It was Kinkfur, in her purring, happy voice. "I would love too," He purred back at her. He picked his rabbit off the pile for them both to share. They both sat at the entrance of the camp, watching the stars sprinkle into the sky. "It's a beautiful summer night, huh?" She whispered, pressing her pelt closer to his. He nodded, staring at the stars. She ducked her head and bit into the rabbit. "You caught a delicious rabbit," Kinkfur purred. "Thanks," He mewed. He bit into the rabbit, brushing muzzle's with Kinkfur, who was also chewing at the rabbit.

It had felt like everything had happened too quickly. The wonderful meal with Kinkfur was over, and they were padding back to the warrior's den. As they entered the den, several warriors chuckled at them. Snakefang didn't question their laughter, but simply laid in the nest next to Kinkfur. She licked his ear, and he brushed his muzzle against hers. "Goodnight, Kinkfur. Sleep well." "Goodnight, Snakefang." She yawned, curling her tail over her nose. Heartbeats later, he heard her breathing quicken, meaning she was in deep sleep.

"Snakefang!" A whispering voice called to him. He turned over, seeing Embershade at the den entrance. "It's time already?" He called, already comfortable with Kinkfur at his side. "Yes," She purred at the sight of Kinkfur next to him. He rolled his eyes, and got up carefully, making sure not to wake the beautiful she-cat. He padded silently out of the den, and crossed the clearing, Embershade at his side. "Ratscar is guarding the entrance. He doesn't usually half pay attention, so lets slip out through the dirtplace, just in case." Snakefang nodded, liking his sister's plan.

They escaped the camp through the dirtplace, and just as Embershade said, without Ratscar noticing. As soon as they left the dirtplace, Snakefang rolled in the grass, Embershade doing the same. They got up from the ground, and paced to the ShadowClan border edge. "Ready?" She mewed. He nodded, holding his breath. They ran beside the lake on RiverClan territory. Snakefang could see the Island in vision-point, and grew excited. _Who will I meet there? StarClan warriors? StarClan sent cats? _The thoughts whirled in his head, half making him dizzy. Just before he knew it, he found his paws at the tree-bridge.

Embershade stared at him nervously. "There's nothing to worry about," He reassured her, half believing his own words. Holding their breaths, they paced across the bridge, hearts pounding. As they reached the end of the tree-bridge, he peered in the clearing. There were four other cats there- each smelling of other Clans. The two padded into the clearing, unnoticed. Snakefang glanced at Embershade, who urged him on to speak first. "Hello,"

The cats glares shot toward them. Hostility grew in their eyes. _These are the cats that were made warriors at the last Gathering! _"W-We bring no harm." Snakefang stuttered, hoping his fear didn't show. One cat, a pretty ice-colored she-cat, stepped forward. "What brought you two here?" Embershade glanced at Snakefang, noting that she would speak. She stepped forward. "StarClan told us to come here. They told us of a prophecy: 'There will be eight, who come with flight, and protect the four.'" The ice-pelted she-cat's hostility disappeared. "Welcome to our meeting place. I'm Iceflurry, thats Wolfmoon, my brother, and those two are Spottedpelt and Dapplesong." Iceflurry mewed, cheerfully.

Snakefang and Embershade said hello to everyone. They settled in the clearing, sitting beside Iceflurry and Dapplesong. Iceflurry started staring at everyone, counting the cats. "Only six of us. I see the other two are late." The bushes rustled, and the hostility in everyone's eyes grew once again. A heather-pelted she-cat and a black-red and white tom stepped out. Iceflurry's hostility disappeared. "Hazefeather!" The two she-cats pelted toward each other, hugging and such._ Why isn't Iceflurry hostile to these ThunderClan cats? _Iceflurry jerked around. "Everyone, this is Hazefeather of ThunderClan. This is her brother, Flightwing. Wolfmoon and I met Hazefeather at the last Gathering."

Wolfmoon dipped his head to Hazefeather. "Nice to see you again, Hazefeather." Hazefeather nodded to the tom. They all crowded into the circle. "I, Iceflurry, call this Meeting to a beginning. As leader of this Meeting, I would like to set out our Meeting rules." Everyone nodded, purring at her funny ambition. "First off, I would like to say that the leader position switches at each Meeting. Next meeting, Flightwing may be our leader." "Next time, call me Flight_star._" He joked. Iceflurry purred, and flicked his ear. "Next rule, we must _never, ever _speak of this meeting to anyone else. Not even mates, if you have one, or your leader." Snakefang nodded, thinking this was a reasonable rule. "Third rule, leader will always pick the next leader. Fourth and final rule, we will meet here every two nights."

As they discussed the Meeting, Snakefang couldn't help but wonder why StarClan chose them to come.

**I worked on this chapter ALL day, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. So what do you guys think, *wink wink* about Snakey and Kinkey? Kinkfur and Snakefang would be cute together, but lets not go on ahead and assume things, right?! Anyways, feel free to answer questions. I will sadly not post another chapter today, due to the lateness. I hope this will keep you all satisfied for now.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THE ERINS OWN WARRIORS. I OWN THIS STORY AND MY CHARACTERS. I, SADLY, DO NOT OWN SPOTTEDPELT. SNOWSONG OF SNOWCLAN OWNS HER.**

**~Dove**


	10. Chapter 9 - Revealed Secrets

**Im back again, guys! I hope you enjoy a new chapter!**

**~Dove (: **

**Winged: Chapter 9: Revealed Secrets**

Wolfmoon dashed through the moorland, catching up with his prey. _Smells like a tasty rabbit! _He thought, proudly. He quickly rolled over, and got into a hunters crouch. The rabbit, un-knowing of Wolfmoon's presence, stopped in its tracks. It lifted its head, as if looking for answers in the skies. As the rabbit was distracted by the glowing moon, Wolfmoon silently pounced on it, and nipped its neck. His eyes glowed as he towered over his plump piece of prey. "The elders get quite a treat!" He murmured to himself. Wolfmoon quickly picked up his piece of prey, and trotted happily to the camp. As he neared the camp, he could hear cats talking. He angled his ears to listen in.

"Barkface, what has StarClan told you about these cats?" It was Kestrelflight, his voice full of worry. "You should not worry, young one. StarClan will tell us all we need to know. Clearly, this will be kept hidden for quite some time." "But, Barkface, don't you worry what these cats might do to the Clans? They could have us destroyed!" Barkface purred and rested his tail on Kestrelflight's gray-brown pelt. "And what if they help the Clans? They could bring good, just as much bad, Kestrelflight." Confused, Wolfmoon shrugged off his worries. _Just Medicine Cat talk. Nothing I should worry much about. _

He trotted into camp, casually. He pelted over to Barkface, setting his rabbit down. "Will Morningflower and Webfoot be awake?" Barkface shrugged. "Maybe Webfoot. He still has youth left inside his heart," The Medicine Cat elder purred. Wolfmoon dipped his head, and walked over to the Elders' den. "Webfoot?" He whispered. The elder's head popped up. "What is it?" He growled, tiredly. "I just caught a rabbit for you and Morningflower. I can set it outside, if you like." Webfoot's anger turned into a purr. "Thanks, Wolfmoon. Morningflower and I haven't been eating properly, lately. The warriors and apprentices need their strength more than us."

Wolfmoon sat the rabbit down beside Webfoot and left the den. He silently crept over to the warriors den, careful not to wake any of the others up. He saw his sister, Iceflurry, already asleep. He sank into his nest, and waited. He was too excited about what had happened the previous night. Wolfmoon just restlessly lay in his nest. _Sleep, Wolfmoon. You need it. _Mewed a voice in his head, that wasn't his own. _Who are you? Why are you talking to me now? _He thought back to the voice. _If you sleep, we can chat more, young warrior. _Wolfmoon sighed. _Fine, _He thought. He curled himself up and fell asleep, finally. Looking at his new surroundings, he noticed he was in a starry forest, similar to Clan's forests. "Welcome, Wolfmoon. We finally meet." Mewed the voice.

Wolfmoon sprang around to see a black-and-white tom with a long tail. "Who are you?" "I am Tallstar. I was leader of WindClan before Onestar." The old tom purred. "Now that you have come, I can share a StarClan-sent message with you." Wolfmoon's eyes glittered with anticipation as he stared at his former leader. "Iceflurry is not your only kin. Your other siblings lurk among the Clans." "Who are they? When will I meet them?" He mewed. "They have been closer to you than ever before, young one." Wolfmoon formed a grin. "This is wonderful! I have more brothers and sisters!" But suddenly, his happy gaze turned into confusion. "How is this possible, Tallstar?" The old leader gazed into his eyes. "Secrets are answered with more secrets. A mystery is only solved by the cat whom is told." Wolfmoon dipped his head at Tallstar, even though he had no clue what he meant.

"Thank you, Tallstar." Tallstar dipped his head at Wolfmoon and padded away. As he padded away, his body turned into fading, sprinkling stars. The forest around Wolfmoon also glittered away. He found himself back in the warriors den. Wolfmoon padded outside, to see other cats outside, also. Whitetail padded up to him. "Hi, Wolfmoon," She mewed, shyly. "I.. I was wondering if you want to go on a patrol with me." Wolfmoon nodded. "Sure," The two cats set out on the patrol, passing the Clan as they exited camp. Iceflurry past them, chuckling. Wolfmoon rolled his eyes and padded on. He whispered to Whitetail. "Ignore Iceflurry. She tends to pick at cats a lot." Whitetail purred._  
_

**End! Aww, I think Whitetail has a crush! Anyways:**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. I OWN THIS STORY AND SEVEN OUT OF EIGHT OF THE CATS. SPOTTEDPELT BELONGS TO SNOWSONG OF SNOWCLAN.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FREAKS! (Just kidding, I luf you guys)**

**~Dove**


	11. Chapter 10 - Revenge and Death

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I haz been sick ):**

**Annnnyyyywaaaayyyys, thanks to Snowsong for the comments! It gives me inspiration, and as I have said before, encourages me to write new chapters.**

**So thankz, Snowwy! (Yuz, you haz a new nickname, Snowsong!)**

**Im gonna start calling myself Dovey again. Dove seems to for-cereal.**

**~Doveh (HEHEH. I LIED. IM NOT DOVEY, IM DOVEH!)**

**Winged: Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions and Broken Shyness**

****Dapplesong, glaring out of the warriors den, noticed the dawn light filtering in. "Hey, Dapplesong. You're awake, too?" Dapplesong looked to her side to see Pouncetail. His blue eyes were showing a shade of happiness, as he stared at the dapple-pelted warrior. "Yeah," Dapplesong finally mewed. "The dawn sun is so pretty." Pouncetail nodded and slid his body next to hers. "Reedwhisker assigned me on the dawn patrol. I can ask him if you can come, if you like." Dapplesong nodded, purring. "That would be great." Even though Pouncetail thought of her as a friend, Dapplesong still felt happy being next to him.

They stared into each other's eyes for several heartbeats, until they heard paws at the den entrance. Dapplesong's head snapped around to see Reedwhisker. "Pouncetail, the dawn patrol will be leaving soon." He mewed quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping warriors. "Can Dapplesong come with us? She's really helpful." Reedwhisker dipped his head. "The more cats, the better. Hurry up, because they will be leaving soon." Reedwhisker left the den hurriedly. Dapplesong stretched her body and got up, Pouncetail copying her actions. Dapplesong peered out of the den to see Beechfur, Voletooth and Minnowpaw, his apprentice.

She flicked her tail, signaling for Pouncetail to follow. "Good morning," Dapplesong mewed shyly to the group. Minnowpaw bounced up. "All the apprentices miss you. It's not the same without you in the apprentices den." Dapplesong purred. "You will all be warriors soon," Beechfur grunted. "And then the warriors den will be crowded. We won't even have room for our tails lie on the ground!"

Pouncetail blinked amusedly at the warrior. "You're acting like an elder, Beechfur!" Beechfur purred at his friend. "I am, am I?" Pouncetail nodded, not expecting his friend to tumble on top of him. He pinned him to the ground. They began to play-fight like kits, while Voletooth, Minnowpaw and Dapplesong watched. Dapplesong chuckled. Voletooth rolled his eyes, hissing at their child-like behavior. "Stop acting like kits, and help with the patrol. Borders don't mark themselves!"

Beechfur stumbled off of his friend, glaring at the elder warrior. Dapplesong purred at the two toms, and set off to the camp entrance. She was walking beside Pouncetail, with Beechfur at his side, and Voletooth and Minnowpaw behind. She felt eyes burn into her fur, and glanced around. Her best friend, Minnowpaw, was behind her, purring at the site of Dapplesong and Pouncetail side by side. Dapplesong flicked her tail for her to come forward. Minnowpaw jogged ahead.

As soon as Minnowpaw was beside her, she whispered into her ear. "Tell Voletooth that we can mark ShadowClan border, and that the rest can go toward WindClan." The gray-and-white apprentice nodded, bounding toward her mentor. She whispered in his ear, which he nodded at what she said. "Beechfur, Pouncetail." He called. The two toms spun around, staring at the senior warrior. "Dapplesong and Minnowpaw will take it from here. Let's head over to WindClan, and meet back at camp." Pouncetail glanced at Dapplesong. "See you at camp," He purred.

Dapplesong shyly nodded, and bounced away with Minnowpaw. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Minnowpaw faced her friend. "So, apprentice love has become more, eh?" She teased. She was talking about the times when she was "Dapplepaw" and Pouncetail was "Pouncepaw".

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey, Pouncepaw! Wanna join Barkclaw and I on a patrol?" "Um.. Maybe later, Beechpaw. I promised Dapplekit I wouldn't leave her all by herself." Beechpaw smirked. "Your first day as an apprentice and you still want to hang around the nursery?" Pouncepaw glanced at the nursery entrance. "Dapplekit's my friend. She's all alone in there. Spottedkit is always with Willowshine, and no other queens are there." Beechpaw rolled his eyes."Beechpaw, come on!" Barkclaw, his mentor, called. "Catch ya later, Pouncepaw!" The dusty colored tom bounded off, clearly excited for the forest adventure.

Pouncepaw smiled as he padded over to the nursery. Peering inside, he focused his eyes, getting them used to the dark den. "Dapplekit?" The older kit sprung up, out of her nest, happy at the sound of his voice. "You kept the promise!" She purred. He trot inside, and lay next to her. "I never break promises to good friends." She nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you for caring." Dapplekit mewed softly. Pouncepaw licked her head.

"You know no one likes me. Spottedkit always treats me like... like crowfood.." She whimpered. Pouncepaw glared at her. "Don't say that. Your sister is doing what she thinks is best. And so what if no one likes you? I will always like you." She purred. "Spottedkit says that Leopardstar is making us apprentices in a few dawns." "Thats great! We can patrol together!"

"I also heard that Dawnflower is pregnant." Dapplekit mewed to him. "That's good. More apprentices."

(MOON LATER)

"Have you seen Minnowkit, Pebblekit, and Tumblekit?" Dapplepaw asked her best friend, Pouncepaw. He shook his head. "They are so cute!" Dapplepaw purred. Beechpaw padded up. "Dawnflower's kits are adorable!" He purred. "I know!" Dapplepaw started chatting with Beechpaw about the kits. "Are you all ready?" Stonestream, Dapplepaw's mentor, called. (I changed her mentor cuz Pouncepaw's mentor was Reedwhisker) The apprentices nodded, padding along with their mentors.

"Let's head to WindClan territory," Reedwhisker mewed. Pouncepaw brushed pelts with Dapplepaw as they followed Reedwhisker. She turned her head, looking into his eyes. As she gazed deeply into them, she felt a sudden spark. _I.. I love him! _She realized, as if the spark was a signal. She was lost in his gaze for many moments. As she shared looks with the tom, she ran into a tree.

The head-on crash was so hard, she had passed out. Her hearing, though, had not completely ebbed away, yet. "Stonestream!" She heard Pouncepaw yell, worriedly. "Dapplepaw is injured!" Dapplepaw heard paws thudding toward her body, and felt the presence of her senior mentor. "Beechpaw, Barkclaw. Fetch Willowshine and Spottedpaw. Hurry!" Two sets of paws ebbed away.

She felt a familiar body curl around hers, as it always had done. "It will be okay, Dapplepaw," It was Pouncepaw, licking at her bleeding head. "I will protect you." Her hearing had finally gone, and Dapplepaw was now in complete darkness. Then all was bright, and around her she saw cats, very bright star-lit ones, playing and running. She heard a voice behind her, one she had not heard in awhile.

"Welcome to StarClan, daughter." She spun around, facing her mother, Lakestream. In the nursery, she had to leave early to fight in battle, in which she died in. "Lakestream.." Dapplepaw breathed. "I'm dead..?" The starry, dark blue-gray she-cat shook her head. "Only stunned, Dapplepaw. I have brought you a message." Dapplepaw stared at her mother in awe, all ears ready for her message. "A Dappled Song will meet a Pouncing Tail, forming into lovers. Although not known yet, feelings will show soon." The forest died away, and she was again in the darkness.

Being in the dark made her feel depressed- as if she were dead, but not yet in the starry places of ancestors. Her hearing was flowing back in, were she could hear a conversation ringing out. "Willowshine, is she dead?" It was Pouncepaw! He had cared to see her! "No, young one. Come close; feel her chest." Moments later, Dapplepaw felt a soft pelt brush her chest. "Dapplepaw's alive!" He breathed. Willowshine simply purred. "I can't wait to be a warrior with her!" _What's he talking about? We won't be warriors until two moons! _Dapplepaw thought, confusedly. "Pouncepaw, she has been knocked out for a moon. She must recover for at least another moon." _I.. I've been.. I've been knocked out for a moon? _"She will have to be a warrior after you. I am truly sorry, Pouncepaw."

"I must leave to get more yarrow with Spottedpaw." Willowshine concluded, pelting out of the den. Before she exited, she turned to him. "You can watch over her, if you like." Pouncepaw eagerly nodded. He curled up around her body, like he normally did, and licked Dapplepaw's soft head. "Oh, Dapplepaw.. I'm so sorry.." He whispered, sadly.

The Flashback whirled in Dapplesong's head wildly, that she was zoned out for several heartbeats.

"Dapplesong? You there?" Minnowpaw's voice snapped her back into real life. "Y-Yes, Yes I am." She shivered, remembering the vision in her head. "So? About you and Pouncetail?" Dapplesong's eyes widened. "I- I love him. I... I hope he loves me, too.." "Are you kidding me, Dapplesong? He surely loves you! Remember when you were knocked out for a moon?" Dapplesong nodded. "He visited you every day. He would never sleep until he knew you were fine." Dapplesong's heart filled with love at those words. "R-really?" Minnowpaw pressed against her. "Yes, really,"

"Now, lets get this border marked before Voletooth turns us into crow-food!" She teased. They left to mark borders, and quickly hurried back to camp. "Now, Dapplesong, when you get back to camp, share some prey with Pouncetail. Open up to him. It will make him feel like he can trust you." "But I've always opened up to him," Minnowpaw glared at her. "Well, open up more!" She purred. Dapplesong shrugged. "I always open up to Mallowpaw," She mewed, thinking of the handsome tom.

As she peered into her beloved camp, she was Pouncetail chatting with Otterheart, a RiverClan she-cat. Minnowpaw looked at her. "I think you lost your chance, Dapplesong." Her eyes widened. "N-No... I always share fresh-kill with him before bed. My chance is not lost." She paused. "And he can have friends if he wants." Minnowpaw rolled her eyes, and muttered un-heard words.

She padded into camp, and went to the fresh-kill pile. As she picked up a pheasant, she felt a pelt brush against her. "Hi, Dapplesong," She jerked around, startled. "Hello?" She mewed, after noticing no one was there. "We will talk more, soon. Do not fear. I am here to help." The voice brushed away like the wind on a stormy day. Forgetting it, she went to the medicine den. "Spottedpelt?" She called to her sister.

Moments later, the spotted she-cat appeared. "Is something wrong, Dapplesong?" She asked, nonchalantly. "No, but.. do you have a moment?" Spottedpelt pelted back in her den. "Willowshine, can you manage on your own? I have to talk to Dapplesong." "I've got it, Spottedpelt. You talk with your sister." She paused, purring. "You only have one sister." Spottedpelt came out once again, and silently followed Dapplesong. They reached the lake-shore, where it was quiet, and not many cats went to. "Spottedpelt, has StarClan said anything lately? You know... about the.. the eight?" Spottedpelt purred, rolling her eyes. "That's not what you _really _want to talk about, now is it?"

Dapplesong sighed. "I wanted to ask about Pouncetail.." Spottedpelt licked her sisters head. "I think he loves Otterheart, Dapplesong. I'm sorry." Dapplesong's eyes widened. "Oh.." She hung her head. "You can go to the meeting by yourself, tonight... Tell them I'm sick..." Spottedpelt wrapped her tail around Dapplesong's body. "I'm truly sorry. I know how much you loved him." Dapplesong didn't reply. She lightly pushed Spottedpelt off of her, headed back to camp, head hanging.

As she padded back in, she noticed that several cats were staring at her. She glared at them, a sad look still lingering. Dapplesong went to the warriors den, flopping down into her nest. "Dapplesong? Are you okay?" She lifted her head, seeing Pouncetail. She had a cold, sad look. "I'm fine," She whispered, weakly. "Go enjoy your day." She felt his body wrap around hers. "Dapplesong, tell me whats wrong." She glared up at him. "I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!" She hissed. He got up, sadness flowing off of him. "Fine." He mewed, coldly. "I'll leave."

Dapplesong had always been sweet and gentle, and now she was even more upset. She had said harsh things to the one cat she truly loved. Now she felt like a fox-hearted she-cat. As she drifted into sleep, the tears gently flowed off her cheeks. When she woke, she was in a dim-lighted forest. "Hello?" She whispered, fearfully. "We can now finally talk." It was the voice from earlier. It was an orange she-cat, with a black splotch on her left front paw. "W-Who are you?"

"As I said before, Dapplesong, nothing should be feared. I am called Thornheart." She paused. "I was once of RiverClan, before I died." "Wow! Your a StarClan cat!" Thornheart nodded. "I saw what has happened, down on your camp." Dapplesong flopped down, pushing her muzzle into her paws. "I really do love him, Thornheart." "Yes, dear one, I know. I have come to help you."

Dapplesong jumped up. "How? Tell me!" Thornheart purred. "Revenge, Dapplesong." She whispered, evilly. Dapplesong jumped back. "W-What? I would never do anything to harm Pouncetail!" Thornheart growled. "It is the only way to show him your feelings!" "N-No! I won't hurt Pouncetail!" She cried. "I won't let you hurt him!" The orange and black she-cat threw herself at Dapplesong, pinning her to the ground. "Listen, here. You will do as I say, or I will _kill _you." Dapplesong struggled underneath her. "B-but your from StarClan, and your dead! You can't kill me in my dreams!"

Thornheart bent down, whispering into her ear. "I lied. I am from the Dark Forest." She then raised her voice. "And we _can _kill you in your dreams!" She paused, growling. "Here's a choice, Dapplesong: You can either die right here from my claws, or do as I say." Dapplesong stared in the she-cats ambitious green eyes. "I will never do as you say." She whispered. "Fine. Then, Dapplesong, you die right here." Thornheart slid her claws out, and raked them deeply into Dapplesong's chest.

Dapplesong gurgled blood, as it dripped out of her mouth. "Thank you for a good life, StarClan.." Thornheart hissed. She bit into Dapplesong's neck, watching her die slowly. "Sweet dreams, weakling."

**Oh no.. Dapple is dead! )': NOW WHAT?! THE EIGHT... D:**

**~Dove**

**I OWN SEVEN OF THE EIGHT WARRIORS. SNOWSONG OWNS SPOTTEDPELT. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THE ERINS DO.**


	12. Chapter 11 - To StarClan and Back

**SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD:**

**Winged: Chapter 11: To StarClan and Back**

****-Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest-

A fire-colored she-cat with a black splotch on her head pelted out of the bushes. "Sister," She meowed, dipping her head. "Welcome, sister." The other she-cat - she had a fire-pelt and a black left front paw - mewed. Another cat followed her out of the bushes. Her pelt was heather-colored. "Sister, this is my apprentice." She mewed, flicking her tail at the heather colored she-cat. "Hazefeather, this is my sister, Thornheart. Thornheart, this is my apprentice, Hazefeather."

Hazefeather was wide-eyed with shock. "Fireblossom, did you witness my kill?" "Yes, I did. I believe Hazefeather has learned from you!" She mewed, enviously. "Good." Thornheart stepped forward. "What is the matter with her?" She hissed, flicking her tail at Hazefeather. Fireblossom gazed at her. "Hazefeather, is something wrong?" "N-no, Fireblossom. I- I just think that I might have met her before."

They all stared down at the dead she-cat. "She was weak and useless. I couldn't have apprenticed her, anyways." Thornheart growled. Fireblossom chuckled. "By the way, Thornheart, you were a marvelous liar. I can't believe she thought you were from RiverClan!" Thornheart nodded, chuckling evilly along with her. Hazefeather stepped in. "Um, Fireblossom, I have to go. I'm on dawn patrol." Fireblossom flicked her tail. "You may go, Hazefeather. Until next time, apprentice."

-Meanwhile, in StarClan-

"Oh, Lakestream, I am sorry." A leopard-colored she-cat mewed. "No need," Lakestream sniffled. "I will see her in moments. My poor daughter. She didn't need to die at the paws of that fox-hearted she-cat." She paused. "And poor Spottedpelt! When she finds her body... Oh, she'll be so upset!" Before the leopard-colored she-cat could reply, there was gusty, wind noise. "She is here." The leopard she-cat mewed, sorrowfully.

They padded into a clearing, where a light-blue swirl was. The swirl started to form a cat, a dappled one. When the form was complete, it stepped out of the swirl. "Lakestream.." The she-cat mewed, a tear dripping off her cheek. "I have died, haven't I?" "Dapplesong.. Oh, daughter... I'm sorry." Dapplesong pressed her muzzle into Lakestream's shoulder. "I thought I was apart of the eight..." "You were... still are. I.. How.. How can there be eight, when one is dead?" Lakestream asked the leopard-she-cat.

"Reincarnation... but that wouldn't be possible in this case. The cat _must _be related to the others." "I suppose the prophecy must change, or fix on it's own, Leopardstar.." Lakestream mewed.

After heart-beats of silence, Leopardstar yowled. "Impossible! That... that can't be possible!"

**Whats impossible!? You'll find out soon!**

**~Dove**

**I dont own warriors blah.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Love&Secrets

Winged: Chapter 11: Love&Secrets

As Spottedpelt flopped into her nest, she drowsily fell into sleep. The meeting with the other eight had been long, and they had talked about barely anything. Falling quickly into sleep, Spottedpelt knew who she would meet in her dreams. So, therefore, she prepared for more confusing messages. As she woke into a bright, star-lit forest, she expected to see Leopardstar. But this time, she saw someone else.

She looked around, seeing the many different cats chatting and playing. Why wasn't Leopardstar there? As she looked closer at the cats, she saw... "DAPPLESONG!" She wailed, throwing herself at her sister. The forest and cats disappeared, and now Spottedpelt saw a vision. It was a dead, dapple she-cat lying on the ground. Then, a wave of blood splashed through the forest like the lake. It started to build up, making the blood-lake deeper. "Help me, Leopardstar!" Spottedpelt screeched.

"I'm drowning!" As the blood-lake clouded away her vision, she woke up, panting. She settled herself, only to be startled again. "Dapplesong!" Spottedpelt burst out of her den, and pelted to the warriors den. She peered inside, seeing all the warriors sleeping. Her heart thud against her chest as she spotted her sister. Her chest had been ripped open. "DAPPLESONG!" She wailed, in tears. The other warriors woke, glaring up at her.

She panted, sadly, and tears clouded her vision. "What's wrong, Spottedpelt?" Pouncetail questioned worriedly. He pelted up, and comforted her. "D-Dapple..song.. she's.. she's dead!" Pouncetail bounced up and rushed in the den, staring down at his friend. The two cats wailed, waking all the cats up. "What is going on, Spottedpelt?" Hissed Mistystar. "Dapplesong is dead!" She screamed, were the whole Clan could hear her.

Heartbeats later, the whole Clan was in the clearing, staring down at Dapplesong's dead body. "Dapplesong was a noble and worthy warrior. We thank StarClan for letting her live here in RiverClan, we thank Lakestream for kitting her, and we thank Spottedpelt for being a good sister." Mistystar said, mewing her fair-well words in sorrow. "We thank Pouncetail, Mallowpaw, Beechfur and Spottedpelt for being good friends to her. We wish that she could have stayed with us longer, but not even StarClan could stop her death."

Mistystar stared down at the elders. "You shall take her body for burial at dawn." "Wait!" Spottedpelt stopped her leader. "Can I... Can I bury her? She was my sister, after all.." Spottedpelt said, with a pang of regret. She had wished she spent more time with her. "And can I come with her?" Pouncetail's voice rang out beside her. "You may. You both were her closest friends, and this is what she would have wanted." They both dipped their heads.

As Spottedpelt curled her body around Dapplesong's, she felt even guiltier and sadder. "I'm sorry, Dapplesong." She whispered in deep sorrow. "I should have been with you through this, and I should have trained as a warrior with you. I should have done better." The tears dripped off the young spotted medicine cat as she stuck her nose in Dapplesong's fur. She caught Pouncetail's scent above her. She looked up to see his eyes filled with tears. She flicked her tail, beckoning him closer.

"It's okay," She whispered to him. "I miss her, and it's okay to cry for her." He turned away his head, denying the tears. Anger flared inside her, but she calmed herself, reminding herself that she was keeping a vigil. "I'll see you again, Dapplesong. Again in StarClan." Spottedpelt wished that her sister would come back to life, to say, 'It's okay! I was just sleeping deeply!' But she wouldn't. She was gone forever, and Spottedpelt couldn't stop that.

"Spottedpelt," She heard Pouncetail murmur, sorrowfully. "I think we must bury her, now." Spottedpelt stood, and grabbed her sister's soft scruff. She dragged it away with Pouncetail, into the darker wood, behind RiverClan. She had to speak with Pouncetail. Now.

She dropped her sister's scruff. "Pouncetail," She said gently, at first. "Did you.. did you have feelings for Dapplesong?" "Yes," He mewed, a sadness lingering in his voice. "She was my best friend." Anger flared inside her, as she lashed her tail. "You mouse brain! I meant _other _feelings!" "Like.. Love?" Spottedpelt nodded, fiercely. "Um..." He dropped his voice low. "Dapplesong loved you, Pouncetail! She always has, and she had always hoped that you loved her too. Tell me, Pouncetail, are you and Otterheart _mates_?" "No! Otterheart is my friend!"

"You should have told that to Dapplesong, because her heart was shattered before she died! Now her memory will be left in sorrow love!"

Pouncetail looked down in guilt. A tear dripped off his orange face. "I did love her, though. I should have told her. Now I will never love again. I will never take a mate." Spottedpelt was taken aback. "R-really?" "Yes!" He snapped, tears sparkling in his eyes, sadly. "I loved her so much, Spottedpelt! It will never be the same again." "Will you make a deal with me, Pouncetail?" She whispered more gently.

"Yes." He whispered back, sorrowfully. "Whats this deal?" "To find her murderer and kill them." His eyes glazed happily. "I will do anything to avenge my love!"

"Good," She murmured. "Have you looked at her wounds?" Called a voice. Spottedpelt looked up, meeting the gaze of Mallowpaw. "You were _following _us?" She growled. "Of course I was! I wanted to help bury my best friend!" Mallowpaw snorted. "But then you started talking, and I knew I couldn't barge in. So now was the perfect time!" The soon-to-be-warrior paused. "Can I help in this deal, Spottedpelt?"

"Yes." She meowed back. "More help, more avenging." She purred. "Now, what where you saying about the wounds, Mallowpaw?" Pouncetail asked, thoughtfully. "Look at them! They form writing!" She mewed.

The three cats clouded around Dapplesong's body, glaring at her wounds. "They say... Th...or...nh...ea...rt." Pouncetail mewed, sounding at the words on his love's chest. "Thornheart! That's her killer!" "But there isn't a Thornheart in any of the Clans," Spottedpelt mewed, confusedly. "At the next Gathering," the apprentice spoke up, "I'll find this 'Thornheart', or ask about her. I'll make it sound like a nonchalant question, so no one will get suspicious."

The cats nodded, sadly, continuing with Dapplesong's burial.

"I will avenge you, sweet Dapplesong. I love you." Pouncetail whispered, licking her dead ear.

SHORT AND SWEET :D

~Dove


	14. Chapter 13 - Love Betrayal

Chapter 13: Love Betrayal

The black-gray tom padded through the forest, happily. He headed for the sparkling lake, in hopes of meeting a she-cat. The tom sat, staring into the lake, patiently waiting. "So you did come." The tom jerked around, relaxing as he saw the sleek-gray she-cat. "Fishwing!" He breathed in pure love.

Fishwing padded to him. "I am here now, my love. It was so hard to get away from camp with Reedwhisker planning all these patrols." The tom nodded. "Yeah, Brambleclaw literally puts me on every patol." Fishwing nodded, nuzzling his soft face. "Listen," She mewed carefully to him. "I love you, Haretail. But are you sure that you love me, when you still have your mate?" "Of course, Fishwing! I've never loved a cat so much before! I used to love Skyfeather, but now we've fallen out. I know for a fact she still loves me, though."

Fishwing lay beside him, curling up around his body. "Would you run away with me, if I asked you?" "Yes, anything to get away from these Clan rules. Its so dumb that we cant have mates in other Clans." She nodded with love filled eyes. "Will you break up with her? Just to show that you _really _love me? To show that this is not a trick, not a lie?" Haretail licked her ear. "I will in the morning. Then, we can be together."

Fishwing's eyes widened. "You will? Thank you so much, Haretail!" She licked him all over the face. He licked her back. "I love you, Fishwing. I would cross the territories and travel to the mountain and back for you." They lay together on the ground, facing the lake, in feelings of pure love.

"I must go, Haretail. I love you!" She mewed, waving her tail in goodbye.

As Haretail turned to leave, he caught something moving in the bushes. He snuck closer, only to feel claws in his pelt. The claws dragged him into the bush. He stared up into the eyes of Skyfeather. "Sk-Skyfeather! Hi!" Her eyes were filled with pain. "How long have you ben seeing her? How long have you been out of love with me?"

She practically fell to the ground with sadness. "You told me you loved me! You said I was your forever." She paused. "I guess you lied."

Skyfeather turned away, preparing to leave. She glanced around at Haretail. "From now on, Haretail, we are Ex-Mates. Have a good life with her."


	15. Chapter 14 - A New Rise

**IM SORRY ALL THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN TAKING PLACE IN RIVERCLAN! NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE ABOUT ANOTHER CLAN! FORGIVE MEEEEE ):**

**Jk xD**

**~Dove**

Chapter 13: A New Rise

As Spottedpelt sat alone in the Medicine Den, she couldn't help but suppress a sigh. She was still upset from her sister's death. At the Meeting with the others, she had learned they were all somehow related. It made her happy that they were all brother and sister, but none of those she-cats could replace Dapplesong. "Oh, Dapplesong," Spottedpelt breathed, mewing to herself.

"I should have done better. I should have been with you more. I should have been by your side, defending you the whole way. I'm so sorry I'll never get the chance." She paused, sighing as tears welled up in her eyes. "I should have been a warrior with you, but my path lies as a Medicine Cat. I'm sorry I could never patrol with you."

"I am sorry for everything, dear Dapplesong." A tear slid down her cheek, but she brushed it away.

She knew that Willowshine would question her, and she did not need that pressure right now. Speaking of Willowshine, the medicine cat was growing older and older each moon. It made Spottedpelt sad thinking about Willowshine moving to the elder's den. "I'll be alone." Spottedpelt murmured to herself. "Then who will comfort me?"

As she watched the sun peek over the treetops from afar, she noticed Willowshine barging into the den. "Spottedpelt!" She mewed joyfully, like a kit winning a play-fight. "Fishwing is having kits!" Happiness seared through Spottedpelt. Kits were always good use to the Clan. When Fishwing was Fishpaw, they had hung out together very frequently. It was a shame that Dapplesong wouldn't see their friend's new kits.

"Thats great!" As sad as Spottedpelt was, she tried sounding cheerful for the kits. "Where is Fishwing? I must congratulate her!" "She's eating by the fresh-kill pile." Spottedpelt brushed out of the den, and looked over at the fresh-kill pile. Fishwing still had a sleek, thin body, because it would be moons before her kits would arrive. "Fishwing!" Spottedpelt called cheerfully to her friend.

She turned around, her eyes turning suddenly cheery. "Hi, Spottedpelt!" "I hear you're having kits! What a lucky thing!" Fishwing's eyes dulled, but quickly snapped back into her regular warm, green eyes. "So," Spottedpelt purred, breaking the silence. "Who's the lucky tom?" Fishwing jumped back, as if she had seen a badger. "I.. I want to keep it secret. The tom wishes I don't tell anyone." Spottedpelt nodded. "Even though you won't say, I know it must be Beechfur. You two have been hanging around one another so much lately!"

Fishwing nodded nervously, stifling a purr. "It's alright, Fishwing! You're not the _first _she-cat to give birth!" Spottedpelt teased her nervous friend. "Yeah, I know. But I've heard so many queens who have died from giving birth. And I heard its quiet painful." She was referring to her mother, Lakepebble, who had died during kitting. "Death in kitting is so rare, Fishwing. There is barely a chance of you dying. And yes, it is painful, but you are a strong warrior. I know you can do it."

Fishwing purred at her friend. "Thanks, Spottedpelt. You've helped ease my nerves." Spottedpelt dipped her head. "It's always nice to help friends." She said her farewells, then headed back to the Medicine Den. She sleepily flopped into her nest. She was trying so hard to be nice and cheery for her Clan, but Dapplesong's death weighed in her chest like rocks. "Spottedpelt," Willowshine whispered behind her.

"Yes?" She whispered back, not turning to look at her mentor. "I know that Dapplesong's death is hard for you right now, but you must carry on with your duties. I am truly sorry. She was a great cat." Willowshine paused, sighing with greif. "I remember when Mothwing died. She was a great mentor, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend than her. But even though she died, I carried on with my life." Spottedpelt felt herself grow hot with anger, but grow cold with sadness, at the same time. She spun around to face her mentor, tears dripping off her cheeks like rain.

"I don't _need _your pity, Willowshine! Can't you see that I'm fine? Can't you see that I'm coping? Can't you see that I'm _trying_?" Willowshine's eyes grew heavy with sadness. "I know Mothwing's death upset you, but Dapplesong was my _sister_! There is a difference! And aren't I your friend, since I can't have friends being a Medicine Cat?" She shut her eyes in disgrace. "Being a Medicine Cat has bound me to caring for my Clan, instead of spending time with my sister. I will _never _get that bonding time back!"

A tear slid down her face. "Never." Willowshine turned around. "I am sorry, Spottedpelt." The older she-cat padded to the back of the den to gather herbs. "Tonight is the night of the Full Moon, but I suppose I won't be coming." Spottedpelt stood wide-eyed. Tonight was _also _the night of the meeting! And... why couldn't Willowshine go with her? "B-but why, Willowshine?" "Well," She mewed, facing her apprentice. "I guess I will come. There is an announcement I make."

(AT THE MOONPOOL)

"It seems Jayfeather and Leafpool are late, once again." Mewed Kestrelflight, amusedly. Kestrelflight was the new Medicine Cat of WindClan. Barkface had retired a moon ago, sadly. "They seem to have a reputation of that, hm?" Littlecloud purred. Spottedpelt heard paw-steps coming from afar. "No, they are here now." She mewed, unexpectedly. "Sorry," Jayfeather mewed. "Firestar was making an announcement." He was alone. Where was Leafpool?

"That's okay, Jayfeather. Clan meetings are important." Littlecloud mewed, dipping his head to the young tom. "Where is Leafpool?" Willowshine rasped. Jayfeather's eyes dulled with sadness, but it was quickly washed away. "She.. She has left the duty of a Medicine Cat. She is now a warrior." Spottedpelt sympathized the tom. His secret was revealed at the Gathering, by his sister. His father, Crowfeather, was of WindClan, and his mother, Leafpool, was Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. _Jayfeather must be upset that Leafpool left him. _Spottedpelt thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather." Spottedpelt spoke up. She rested her tail on his shoulder. He looked up at her. Spottedpelt could see the sadness in his blue eyes. "I'm fine." Jayfeather mewed, sternly. "Let's forget about this and start, okay?" The cats dipped their heads.

Before Spottedpelt could lick the Moonpool water, Willowshine stopped them. "Wait," She rasped, sadly. "I must announce something." The cats looked up at her, beckoning her to speak. "I.." She sighed, turning away from Spottedpelt. She glared at the ground. "I wish to retire from my Medicine Cat duties. This will be my last time here." Spottedpelt's throat tightened, and she felt tears forming. "Willowshine.." She murmured, regretfully. _She's doing this because of the fight we had. She must hate me so much. _Spottedpelt thought with guilt.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Willowshine. You've served your Clan well. It will be a shame we won't be seeing you, anymore." Kestrelflight mewed, dipping his head to Willowshine. "Thank you. Now we may begin."

(BACK AT RIVERCLAN)

"Willowshine wishes to resign from her duties, and become an elder." Mistystar mewed with plain sadness. "Are you sure this is your wish, Willowshine? You have many moons left in you." Willowshine nodded, not daring to look at Spottedpelt, who was watching from the Medicine Den. "Then I wish many moons of rest and peace among you." The Clan cheered her on, except for Spottedpelt.

This was her fault, and she knew it too well. "Spottedpelt!" She heard Mistystar call. She rushed out of the den, staring at her leader. "You are the new Medicine Cat of RiverClan. We thank Willowshine for being a good mentor, and you being a grand apprentice." "A _great _mentor." Spottedpelt corrected her, quietly.

Spottedpelt walked away, into the den, tail drooping. She didn't deserve this. Willowshine should still be in here, instead of the elder's den. Now that her old mentor was gone, the den seemed sadly silent.

"Why have you done this to me, StarClan?" She whispered to the skies, sadly. "Why have you forsaken me?" She growled.

(A MOON LATER)

"Fishwing!" Spottedpelt mewed, triumphantly, holding a single kit in her jaws. "You have done it! What will you call your daughter?" She said, setting the kit on Fishwing's small body. "In honor of your sister, she is named Dapplekit." Dapplekit strangely looked like her dead sister, Dapplesong. The kit suddenly made Spottedpelt want to break in tears. "Th-Thank you, Fishwing."

Maybe Dapplekit was sent to RiverClan for a reason. Maybe to fill Dapplesong's place. Maybe to cause a rise.

A New Rise.

~Dove


	16. Chapter 15 - Power Of The Stars

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? I HAVE A SURPRISE UP MY SLEEVE! :D AND IM NOT TELLING YOU GUYS YET!**

**~Doveh**

Winged: Chapter 15: Power Of The Stars

Iceflurry stared at the other cats in front of her. "Should we start the Meeting with or without them?" Embershade spoke up, her voice full of impatience. "They are probably caught up in RiverClan. Let's just start." Replied Hazefeather. Embershade nodded, and looked over at Iceflurry. She was the leader this time. "Well, I haven't had any dreams from StarClan. No signs, nothing. Have you, Wolfmoon?" She mewed, turning to her brother. He nodded. "Tallstar has told me something."

"Explain," Flightwing said, completely interested in what the tom had to say. "Well," Wolfmoon started, awkwardly. "Tallstar says that our father lies in the heart of one of the four Clans. He says not in WindClan, though." Snakefang looked up at him. "Treeshadow, our mother, says that she will keep the secret for moons yet."

"Well, who knows if Treeshadow _is _our real mother?" Embershade growled at her brother. "Who said we where even born in ShadowClan?" _I understand her anger, _Iceflurry thought, sympathetically. _Who knows if Sunpelt is our real mother? What if all of our lives are lies? _Wolfmoon glared at Iceflurry, as if guessing her thoughts. "Well, who _does _know, Wolfmoon?" She snapped. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"For all we know, we could be rogues!" Embershade wailed. "That's not true," Flightwing soothed. "I know that Skyfeather is our real mother." Embershade turned her angry glare on him. "Do you have proof? Hm, Flightwing?" He stared at the ground. "Sorry," He muttered. "Wolfmoon, is that all?" Iceflurry mewed quickly, trying to brush past the topic.

"Yes," Wolfmoon nodded.

"Then, Hazefeather? Have you anything to say?" She nodded. There was a guilty flash in her eyes, but it quickly faded. "Um, well. I saw a vision." The cats nodded, beckoning her to speak more. "There was a cat. She attacked another she-cat and killed her. The dying she-cat was too feeble to defend herself." Hazefeather paused. "The dying she-cat looked like someone I know, but it was just a vision."

The cats couldn't find any words to say, as they where confused by her vision. "Flightwing?" Iceflurry mewed, breaking the silence. The tom shook his head. "Embershade?" The she-cat shook her head, as well. "Snakefang?" "Well," The tom started. "I... This may sound weird, but..." He paused, embarrassingly. "When I was sprinting through the forest, chasing a mouse, I leapt into the air. When I did so, I leapt very high up, and stayed in the air for several seconds. It was like I was flying!"

His words shook Iceflurry. _His description sounds like what Hazefeather told me a few moons ago. She said she was running, and she jumped... She said she felt like she was taking flight. _"That's quite strange, Snakefang." Wolfmoon said. "Update us again if you have strange encounters like that." Iceflurry mewed, quickly. "Any last comments?" She said, looking at the others.

They all shook their heads. "Then I, Iceflurry, conclude this Meeting. See you all again in two days. Safe traveling, and May StarClan Light Your Path." Wolfmoon purred at her as they padded away. "You sounded like you were a leader." He mewed. "Maybe I should start calling you Icestar." She flicked her tail, and purred.

As Wolfmoon's words rang in her head, she saw a vision:

"Being Leader is a powerful place in the Clan. Great power comes with great destiny." A cat mewed. He was an old tom, with soft white fur and gray patches. The tom flashed away. "Sadly our old deputy is dead, but now a new deputy shall rise. I choose you." A cat mewed, flicking his tail at Iceflurry. A massive wind was blowing around her, as she stood in a starry field. "Being leader is a big job. Are you sure you wish to take on this task, and lead your Clan to great victory? To great promise?"

The many visions blurred around in her head. She finally looked at all the cats in the visions and spoke.

"I will take this task on. I _will _lead my Clan into great victory, to great promise." She paused, feeling pride in herself as she spoke louder. "I am no longer Iceflurry," She mewed. "But Ice_star_."

The vision brushed away, and she was now back in real life. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Iceflurry felt as if she had the whole of StarClan inside her, giving her strength. Giving her power. She felt she had all her ancestors padding along with her.

**It's short. I sowwy ):**

**~Dove**


	17. Chapter 16 - Touching The Clouds

**QUESTION ANSWERING TIME!**

**1. How is Dapplekit related to Spottedpelt (and the others)? Well, remember the chapter 'Love Betrayal'? It shows that Fishwing and Haretail are newly mates. REMEMBER, HARETAIL IS THE FATHER OF THE EIGHT! (: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Winged: Chapter 16: Touching The Clouds

Flightwing sat in his nest, thinking about the meeting yesterday. _Could it be true? Could we all possibly be rogues? _He thought in confusion. Flightwing shook his head wildly. _That's mouse-brained! I know that Haretail and Skyfeather are my parents! _He rose out of his nest, restlessly. It was a little earlier than dawn, so the dawn patrol wasn't out yet. _Maybe I could do an early hunting patrol by myself. _Nodding to himself, he bounded out of the Warriors den.

"Where are you going, Flightwing?" Spiderleg - Who was on guard - asked as he approached the camp entrance. "Just going for a little hunt, thats all." Flightwing mewed curtly. Spiderleg nodded, flicking his tail for approval. Flightwing dipped his head and leaped through the entrance. He walked a little ways and sat. He sniffed, trying to pick up a juicy prey scent. _Mouse! _He thought, bouncing to his paws. Flightwing got into a hunters crouch, sneaking his way over to a bush.

He peeked his head through the bush, seeing the mouse nibbling on something. Flightwing swiftly jumped into the air, killing it in heartbeats. "Good catch, Flightwing." Flightwing's heart thumped as he looked up. "Who are you? Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" The cat in front of him was a gray she-cat with messy fur, terribly yellow teeth, and a small snout. She snorted. "Warriors these days!" She sniffed. "They are always somewhat suspicious about _everything_!"

She rolled her eyes, as if brushing the words away. "Anyways, I'm Yellowfang. I was Medicine Cat before Leafpool's mentor, Cinderpelt." "So you're from StarClan?" "No, I'm from the lake. I'm part fish!" She said sarcastically. "Of course I'm from StarClan, mouse-brain!" He backed up a moment. "Sorry, Yellowfang." She sighed, and purred dryly. "It's fine, Flightwing,"

"I know you're curious about your future, and who your parents are." He nodded. "Well, I can tell you now you are full ThunderClan." Flightwing's eyes gleamed with happiness, as he gave a small bounce. "Sadly, for your half-brothers and sisters, I cannot say the same." He gasped. "H-how!? How are we even _related_?"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "How do you _not _know? Haretail screwed up by mating with other she-cats in other Clans!" Flightwing bounced back, as if a badger were leaping at him. "But he- he's loyal!" Yellowfang shook her head, secretly sympathizing him. "No, Flightwing, he is _not _loyal. He will be gone from ThunderClan, soon." "Why? How? Please, I must know!" But Yellowfang was already gone, only leaving twinkling stars to show her presence.

He growled in anger and confusion. "Why must things be so terribly confusing?" Flightwing sighed and carried on with his hunt. He sniffed around, smelling a squirrel, vole, and thrush. He started to sprint. As he sprinted faster and faster, he leapt into the air. He felt something touch his back. Glancing around in midair, he saw wings coming out of his back. "AH!" He screeched, falling to the ground.

Not caring if he was injured, he glanced around, hoping it was just a mirage. But it wasn't. The wings where still sitting on his back.

"H-How?!" He wailed to the skies. Flightwing looked around in fear. What if his Clanmates saw him like this?! He sighed, thumping his head onto the ground. _While these things are still on my back, why not test them out? _Flightwing stumbled up onto his feet. He ran faster and faster again, and leapt into the air. He felt power surge through his wings, and felt the air from the batting wings.

"Wow!" He mewed. "I'm flying!" But as he was distracted, he fell to the ground again. "Hmph!" He growled. _Should I tell Hazefeather? What if we both share this power? _Flightwing thought, _I must tell her! We're littermates! _Picking himself off the ground, he stumbled closer to camp. He froze. _What if the wings are still on my back? I cannot go into camp like this! _

He quickly glanced around, sighing with relief as he saw the wings gone. He padded in the camp, nodding to Spiderleg again. He tossed the mouse on the fresh-kill pile. "Have you seen Hazefeather, Spiderleg?" Spiderleg nodded. "She just went out on patrol with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Lionblaze and Dovepaw." "Thanks," Flightwing mewed hurriedly, springing out of camp again.

He could scent his sister as he approached the Sky Oak. "I smell mouse. Wanna hunt, Dovepaw?" Flightwing heard Lionblaze mew. "Sure, but, I smell more than mouse. I can scent Flightwing approaching." "You're right, Dovepaw. Good nose." Flightwing said as he pelted out of the bushes. "Lionblaze, is Hazefeather around?"

The tom nodded, flicking his tail toward the lake. "She's down there with Sandstorm." "Thanks, Lionblaze. Keep up the good work, Dovepaw." He pelted away to lake. He didn't dare run, as Sandstorm might see his wings. As he skid down on the pebbles, he saw Sandstorm and Hazefeather chatting. "Hazefeather!" Flightwing called, bounding toward her. "Oh, hey," She replied nonchalantly. "What's up? Did Brambleclaw put you on a patrol on your own?" She teased. Flightwing shuffled his paws before looking to Sandstorm, ignoring Hazefeather. "May I borrow her for a moment? I need to tell her something important."

She purred. "Sure. You two take your time." Flightwing glanced at Hazefeather, signaling her to follow him. They bounded into a secret part of the forest, where no cats typically visited. "What's all this fuss, Flightwing? Couldn't you see I was on patrol?" "Hazefeather. You remember the meeting?" Hazefeather nodded, beckoning him to speak. "Remember what Snakefang said? About how he felt like he was able to fly?" She nodded irritably. "Get on with it, Flightwing! I don't have all day to talk!"

He nodded, shuffling his paws again. "Well, this morning, I went hunting alone. As I ran to catch a piece of prey, I leapt into the air, staying there for several moments." Flightwing paused, staring in Hazefeather's eyes. "I looked over my shoulder, and wings were sprouted upon my back!" She snorted, then rolled over in laughter. "Flightwing, they weren't kidding when they say you're a crazy furball!" Anger sprouted in his chest, as a low growl came out of his mouth.

"Listen, Hazefeather! This isn't a kit game I'm playing! This is _serious_!" Hazefeather stood, hearing the urgent tone in his voice. She looked into his eyes, seeing he was _very _serious. "Come with me. I _must _show you!"

He brought Hazefeather into a clearing. He glared over at her, nodding quickly. Flightwing sprinted quickly. He ran quicker and quicker, until he leapt into the air. The beautiful white wings sprouted out of his back, and carried him into the skies. He landed in heartbeats, hoping no cat saw him. "Do you believe me now?" She nodded, mouth agape. "I'll give it a shot," She mewed, sprinting into the field. She did the same actions as Flightwing. Heartbeats later, wings sprouted from her back, carrying her higher and higher.

"I'll join you, Hazefeather!" Flightwing yowled to his sister, running and leaping. They were soon both in the air, wings beating at the wind. "I can see RiverClan from here!" Hazefeather mewed to him. He nodded back. _Now, receiving this power, I know well I am apart of the eight. We must all share this power. _He thought in awe as he floated above the field.

He felt, at this height, that he was able to touch the stars. But for now, he would have to settle with touching the clouds.

**~Dovecloud30**


	18. Chapter 17 - Powerful

Winged: Chapter 17: Powerful

Embershade padded around outside the Warriors den, waiting for her brother, Snakefang. Tonight was the Meeting, and she wanted to be first, for some strange reason. "Can you go any faster?" She whispered to him. He grunted quietly. "I'm making sure they're all asleep. Gosh, can't you be patient?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just hurry, please. I want to be there first." He purred at her. "Ever since you were a kit, you wanted to be first for _everything_."

Rolling her eyes again, she beckoned him forward. They pelted out of the den, exiting through the dirtplace. "Do you think Spottedpelt and Dapplesong will be there?" She whispered to him, anxiously. He shrugged. "Maybe. They need to come, for they have missed a few Meetings. I hope they haven't forgotten about us, and the _prophecy_." As he dragged out the word prophecy, he glared around, hoping no one heard.

She flicked his ear with her tail. "Silly furball."

(AT THE GATHERING ISLAND)

As Embershade balanced on the tree, she peered into the field. Excitement sprouted in her heart as she realized they where there first. Jumping off the branch, she turned to Snakefang. "We're here _first_!" Embershade purred in delight. "Not anymore," Called a voice. She spun around, seeing Spottedpelt jump down from the branch. "Where have you been? And where is Dapplesong?" Embershade questioned. Spottedpelt's eyes dulled at the last question, but quickly faded. "You'll find out soon." She promised.

Moments later, Iceflurry and Wolfmoon padded off the branch. "Hi!" Iceflurry purred at Spottedpelt. Spottedpelt greeted her, and so did the rest of them. "So, where's Dapplesong?" The dull flash in Spottedpelt's eyes came again, but faded. "Soon." She murmured. Iceflurry confusedly turned around.

Heartbeats later, Hazefeather and Flightwing were greeted by everyone. "Last time I remember, _I _was leader of the Meeting today." Flightwing said. Embershade dipped her head, gathering into the Meeting circle. "So," Flightwing said. "I'll go last. Does anyone have any news to report?" Spottedpelt stepped forward. "Me." She said, in barely a whisper. Flightwing dipped his head politely, beckoning her to speak.

The dullness appeared in her eyes once more, but this time it did not fade. "Well," She started. "You all where expecting me to bring Dapplesong, weren't you?" They nodded. "Well.. She won't be attending anymore Meetings." Embershade flashed up in anger. "Why? Is she afraid of the Prophecy?" Spottedpelt gave her a cold glare, telling her to shut it. Embershade still held her angry look, but listened on. "The reason she will no longer be with us, is because.." She chocked. "She's dead."

The cats yowled in surprise and mourn. "How? Isn't she apart of the eight? This can't happen!" Flightwing mewed in terror. "I'm sorry, Spottedpelt." Embershade mewed. "I found her in the Warriors den. Her chest had been ripped open. In her chest, a name had been written out." They gasped. "Who? Who is her killer? I'll rip them to shreds!" Embershade growled, Snakefang nodding behind her.

"The name written in her chest was 'Thornheart'. Does anyone have a Clanmate named Thornheart?" Hazefeather sat in the back, mourning her friend, while Flightwing answered for her. "No. Not a single Thornheart in ThunderClan." Spottedpelt looked to Iceflurry and Wolfmoon. They shook their heads. _There isn't a cat named Thornheart in any of the Clans. _Embershade thought with terror. _Who is she? How did she kill Dapplesong without anyone seeing? _

"There isn't a Thornheart in ShadowClan." Embershade said to Spottedpelt. Spottedpelt held a gasping face. "If there isn't a single Thornheart in the Clans, then how did she kill my sister- _our _sister?" They shook their heads with sadness. "I guess we must figure this out later. That is all I have to say." Spottedpelt whispered sadly, stepping backwards. "Anyone else have to say anything?" Flightwing called. They all shook their heads.

He smiled, even though Dapplesong's death upset him. "I must announce something." They looked upon him, beckoning him to speak. "I, and even Hazefeather, have found our power. I tell you now, that we have the power of flight. We think you all have this power too." The joyous looks on everyones faces made the tom chuckle. "Want me to show you?" He asked. They nodded, beckoning him on.

He ran forward, across the Gathering Island, and leapt. Beautiful white wings sprouted from his back, and he flew higher into the sky shouting and catcalling joyously. "I wanna try! I wanna try!" Iceflurry mewed, bouncing like a kit. She sped away into the clearing, copying Flightwing's actions. As she took a giant leap into the air, icy-colored wings came out of her back. She flew up to Flightwing, enjoying the view.

Heartbeats later, all the cats where in the air, enjoying the beautiful view. "I can see ShadowClan from here!" Embershade yowled to Snakefang. He hooted and howled, brushing past her. He flew up and down, enjoying the great fun he was having. Embershade joined him, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

**~Dove**


	19. Chapter 18 - In A Kit's Eyes

**SOWWY FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAZ BEEN BUSY!**

**I MAKE IT UP:**

Winged: Chapter 18: In A Kit's Eyes

Dapplekit lay in the nursery, purring as she lay next to her mother, asleep. As she dreamt, she felt happiness, knowing her apprentice ceremony was in a moon. In her dreams, she was with another cat she did not know. "I'll teach you how to hunt, so you can catch prey for RiverClan." The cat said to her. She nodded, walking along the lake border with the strange cat.

"So, first, you must make sure your shadow does not cast along the water." Dapplekit's eyes gleamed as she watched the cat adjust itself, making its shadow cast on the ground. "Please do the same, Dapplepaw." _Dapplepaw! _The name danced in her head. Dapplekit nodded, adjusting her shadow, just like the cat had done before.

"Now," The cat said. "Watch carefully for fish." As they sat for heartbeats, the cat leaned close to her and whispered: "And then when you see your prey, quickly flash out a paw, and hook the fish with your claws." She nodded, watching the cats paw flick into the water, in a fast motion. The cat pulled out the fish, setting it on the ground.

"Now, we nip its throat to kill it." Dapplekit nodded, watching the cat kill the fish. "Would you like to try?" The cat asked. She nodded with glee. "Now," The cat instructed. "Most apprentices don't catch on their first try, so don't feel bad if you miss the fish." Dapplekit puffed out her chest. "I won't miss it! I can do it!"

The cat purred. "Then try it," It said, nudging her to the water. She leaned back, casting her shadow on the ground. She leaned down, spotting her prey. "Gotcha," Dapplekit muttered with certainty. She flashed out her paw, and hooked up the fish. "Good, Dapplepaw! You are quite the learner!" Dapplekit purred at the praise. Before thanking the cat, she leaned over and nipped its neck.

The blood drained out of its scaly flesh, causing it to die on the spot. "I'm very proud, Dapplepaw. You will clearly be a good hunter." "Thank you," Dapplekit purred back. "Two more fish for RiverClan! Bring your fish to the elders, okay?" She nodded, bouncing away. As she padded away from the lake, the ground faded from underneath her. The clearing in front of her paws disappeared, along with the rest of the land.

She tried screeching for the cat, but the cat was gone, too. Soon, she felt something pawing at her. "Dapplekit! Dapplekit!" Someone yelled at her. Opening her blue eyes, she heard her mother yelling at her. "Dapplekit, what's the matter?" Fishwing mewed worriedly. "Fishwing, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." "Are you okay? No injuries?" Dapplekit shook her head, eyes gleaming with amusement. "Can I go play?" Fishwing shook her head.

"Let Spottedpelt look you over, to make sure you're okay." "Fishwing, I'm fine!" Dapplekit whined. "No, I'll go get Spottedpelt. Stay here." She mewed sternly, giving her a hard glare. Fishwing leaped away, heading to Spottedpelt's den. "It's okay, little kit." Duskfur, the other queen, purred. "Fishwing is just looking after you. You are her only kit, after all."

"I know, but can't she see that I'm fine? She acts like I'll die if I trip over a rock!" Dapplekit said, flopping to the ground. Duskfur purred. "She's only worried because you're her first litter. I worry about Curlkit and Podkit all the time!" Curlkit poked her head up. "Hi, Dapplekit!" "Hi!" She replied. "Wanna play with Podkit and I?"

"No. She won't be playing today." Fishwing said, walking into the den. "Spottedpelt wants you to come to her. Come along, Dapplekit." She said, flicking her tail, beckoning her to follow. Dapplekit rolled her eyes and followed.

(At Spottedpelt's den)

"Hello, Dapplekit." Spottedpelt purred to her. "Hi!" She replied. "Fishwing, leave her in here. I'll send her back in a moment." Fishwing dipped her head, and padded out. "Stay out of trouble!" She called behind her shoulder. Dapplekit stared at the medicine cat.

She stared back, silently. It stayed like this for moments. "Is something wrong, Spottedpelt?" Dapplekit squeaked. She shook her head. "N-no. Just thinking." She paused, glaring at the ground. "Your mother is being silly. There is no herb that can fix nightmares."

"I know! Why can't she stop worrying over me?" Dapplekit mewled. "Because you are her only kit." Spottedpelt purred. "Oh." "You can stay in here, if you like. That way your mother will think I'm treating you." Dapplekit smiled. She liked Spottedpelt. She was really the only one that understood her. "So what's it like? Being a Medicine Cat?" Spottedpelt sighed.

"Nothing special. Its just mixing and sorting herbs, treating clan mates, and talking with StarClan." Dapplekit nodded. She knew she did not want to be a Medicine Cat- to many herbs to remember! "Why didn't you become a warrior? I'll be a fearless warrior! One of RiverClan's strongest warriors!"

"Because being a Medicine Cat was something I was born to do. When I was a kit, I was naturally drawn to medicines. It fascinated me, so I became a Medicine Cat apprentice." Spottedpelt purred, listening to the kit chatter on.

Dapplekit looked at her paws. "You're so nice to me, Spottedpelt. It's like you're my sister. I wish I had littermates. Did you have any littermates?" Spottedpelt gasped with horror, her eyes going blank as they stared at nothingness. "Spottedpelt? Spottedpelt!" Dapplekit mewed, watching the Medicine Cat stare off at nothing.

She snapped back into real life, eyes covered with sadness. "Yes.." She mewed slowly. "I had one sister. She was called Dapplesong. You were named after her." Dapplekit's eyes gleamed. "Wow! Was she pretty? Was she nice? Who was her mate?" "She was pretty, yes. She looked like you. She was very kind, and always shy. She treated everyone with kindness and respect."

Spottedpelt sighed. "She wanted a mate and kits. Her true love was Pouncetail. Pouncetail admits to loving her, but it is too late now." The kit stared up at her, all ears listening. "How did she die? Did she die in battle? Was she fearless when she died?" Spottedpelt nodded. "Fearless, yes. She was slaughtered in her sleep by some unknown cat."

"Wow.. Did you get revenge on the cat? Is the cat dead? Who is the cat?" "The cat is called 'Thornheart'. I, Pouncetail and Mallownose (shes a warrior now) are planning revenge, but don't know where the cat comes from."

Dapplekit nodded. "Can I help? I wanna shred Thornheart's ears off!"

Spottedpelt purred. "Maybe when you're a warrior. For now, you just need to live a happy kithood." Dapplekit pouted, slouching her head over. "I wish I was a warrior now." Spottedpelt nodded. "I wanted to receive my full name at your age, too. But the wait matures you, and makes you stronger."

The kit was young and did not understand much.

Everything was so different in a kits eyes.

**~Dove**


	20. Chapter 19 - Training!

**Sorry, guys. I just had to take a break, mostly because I've half-way lost interest in Winged, but it won't happen again! So here, for you beloved followers, a new chapter!**

**I own my characters, except Spottedpelt! I do not own Warriors! I also added a new character in: Clashswipe**

**INFO ABOUT CLASHY!**

**Name: Clashswipe**

**Gender: Tom**

**Looks: Light brown with a dark brown belly and paws. He has lush, forest-green eyes.**

**Apprentice: Dapplepaw!**

**Clan: RiverClan**

**Personality: Dark, mean, evil. Only kind when he sees his apprentice do perfect. **

Dapplekit- Now Dapplepaw- was going on her first expedition to RiverClan hunting grounds: also known as the lake. Her mentor, Clashswipe, led her to the sunny shore silently, eyes slitted. She never understood him; so quiet and mean. But she was glad she got him. He was strong and well-taught. "So, um, Clashswipe," She started nervously. He turned his annoyed gaze on her. "What?" he snapped.

Her pelt burned with anger, but she kept her cool, because she was also a bit afraid of him. But Dapplepaw shouldn't be; clanmates don't attack clanmates. "I was wondering: whats the best technique of catching fish?" Clashswipe sighed, muscles rippling. "You can't learn that yet! You must learn the basics. Then I'll teach you the tricks." _If only you knew. I do know the basics! The StarClan tom taught me! _She thought, irritably.

They reached the shore. He glared at her, flicking his tail at the lake. "The apprentices like to show off. Show me what they have taught you." Clashswipe said, dimly. Dapplepaw's heart, fluttered with hope. She could impress him- show him what the StarClan cat taught her! Copying the mysterious StarClan's toms actions, she silently padded to the lake.

The water lapped gently at her paws as she watched for prey. When she caught sight of a fish, she swung back, hiding her shadow. In a quick movement, she flashed her paw in, and hooked a medium-sized fish out. It was almost as big as her! Dapplepaw nipped its neck quickly, making it stop flapping around. Clashswipe nodded. "Good." He praised.

"It was good," He repeated, swinging his gaze to the lake. "But you need to be quicker." In the blink of an eye, he swiped out a fish, and nipped its neck cleanly. "Like that." Clashswipe mewed, showing off his catch. Without given an order, Dapplepaw turned to the lake, and did like him. She flashed her paw in, but missed, and scared fish away.

Clashswipe hissed. "Great!" He growled, raking the ground with his claws. "Now you've scared the fish! What are we going to do now, bringing back two fish?" Dapplepaw shrank back, afraid that his claws would shred off her ears. "The Clan needs to be _fed_, not starved!" She dangled her head. "I'm sorry. I'll try better next time." She promised. _I promise to never allow my Clan to starve. _She vowed silently.

"Sorry doesn't catch fish." He mewed, a bit softer. "Now, get your prey. We're going home, and you should rest." She gave him horrified eyes. "But I'm not tired!" Clashswipe whipped around, glaring at her with cold, amber eyes. "I will not train an apprentice who fails to hunt!" She bowed her head, dragging her tail. "Straighten up, Dapplepaw!" He growled. "RiverClan cats do not sulk about!"

Dapplepaw straightened her head, and sped away to camp. She did not want to talk to him anymore. She crept into the apprentices den, and curled into her nest.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Okay, so! Mistystar has assigned me to pick the patrol today." Clashswipe growled to the lined up warriors and apprentices. "Dapplepaw, of course, will come. Icewing, you come. Troutpaw and Graymist. Pouncetail, too." The called on cats gathered around Clashswipe. Pouncetail stared at Clashswipe. "Where are we taking the patrol?" He mewed as the uncalled warriors and apprentices broke away. Dapplepaw's mentor mewed smoothly, "We're taking the path to WindClan and coming back."

Pouncetail nodded, and started walking beside Icewing. Clashswipe lead the silent patrol toward WindClan. Dapplepaw noticed Pouncetail walk uncomfortably. She walked toward him, sneaking away from Clashswipe. "Whats wrong?" She whispered. Pouncetail didn't look at her. Anger pricked her pelt. "I said, whats wrong?" Dapplepaw mewed slightly louder. He flicked his ear in response.

_Why won't he talk to me? _She thought, angrily. She nudged him with her paw. "Leave me alone!" He hissed quietly. Feeling slightly hurt, she went back to Clashswipe. She walked beside Troutpaw. She smiled cheekily at him. "Hi, Troutpaw!" Dapplepaw mewed. Troutpaw smiled. "Hi. Hows your training going?" "Good. Hard, but good. Hows yours? Aren't you going to be a warrior, soon?" He nodded. "My trainings great, and yes. I wonder what Mistystar will name me!" He purred, excitedly.

She smiled warmly, and licked his ear. "With Graymist's mentoring, you'll be a great warrior!" He nodded. "Graymist is a great mentor."

**I know its not ****a lot. I'm just trying to get back in the groove of writing. And, aww! Looks like Dapple has a friend! And Clash- he's just so... Clashy! XD See you guys later!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Strength

**Yes! I am NOW GETTING IN TEH GROOOOVE!**

**And to answer questions:**

**Is Dapplekit/paw one of the eight? Well, I'm keeping that a secret!**

**Is the cat that showed Dapplekit/paw how to fish from the Dark Forest? Nope, a mysterious StarClan cat! (: **

**When will the eight find out they have super strength? Well, as a matter of fact, in this chapter! (: **

**Chapter 20:**

Wolfmoon stared in the lake, looking at his reflection. He stifled a purr, mocking his fluffed-up messy fur. It had been the first time he'd been happy in awhile; the prophecy seemed to dangle and strangle him with every heartbeat. _I'm Half-Clan and different. Whats to like about me? _Wolfmoon thinks, sadly. His wings pushed out of his back, making a _pshh _sound. He looked up with panic, hoping a patrol didn't spot him. His fur fluffed up, and in panic, he flew upward.

He had been enjoying the feeling of flying, even though it was apart of the prophecy. Wolfmoon looked around for Iceflurry. He flew downward, and fluttered closely above WindClan camp. He saw her in camp, and tried waving to her. But, she was busy looking after the Clan. It was her turn to watch camp that night. He flew back to the ground, and pushed his wings in.

Wolfmoon walked in nonchalantly, and turned unexpectedly to Iceflurry. "Iceflurry!" He whispered. "What, Wolfmoon? I'm busy!" She whispered back. "I just- I wanted to talk about the..." He checked to be sure that no one was watching or listening. "The prophecy!" Her gaze snapped toward him. "No! Not now!" She hissed softly. Wolfmoon shuffled his paws. "But, Iceflurry-" "No, Wolfmoon, I'm busy-" An ear splitting yowl came from the moors. Iceflurry's eyes turned worried.

"What is that?" Wolfmoon angled his ears. "The WindClan patrol- Tornear, Webfoot, Whitetail and Breezepelt." The yowl came again- it was Tornear's. "Badger!" Wolfmoon and Iceflurry stared at each other in horror. "We have to go." Iceflurry said hurriedly. Their wings folded out, and they soared into a tree, near to the patrol's marking area. It wasn't just one badger- it was three! Iceflurry leapt down, pushing her wings back in. Wolfmoon copied her. They sprang into battle.

Breezepelt looked at them with scared eyes. "What are you doing here?! Iceflurry, you're supposed to be watching camp!" Iceflurry hissed. "We came to help!" Breezepelt stiffened. "I don't _need _help-" A badger cut him off, crashing into him. "Breezepelt!" Wolfmoon yowled, charging toward the badger. He knocked the badger over, and clawed its eyes out. Breezepelt gasped. "How-How'd you do that..?" Wolfmoon looked at him blankly. "How'd I do what?" "You knocked a badger over, single-pawed!" Tornear sprang in, growling. "No time for chatting! We have to fight!"

The badger Wolfmoon attacked was getting up, wiping blood from it's eyes. It snarled, and swung at Wolfmoon. He ducked out of the way, and sprang on its back. He dug his claws deeply in its shoulders, but it shook him off. It cut into his ear with its sharp claws, giving Wolfmoon a cut ear. He hissed, and bowled him over again. Tornear and Whitetail aided him, attacking the badger from both sides. Breezepelt was managing the other two badgers with Iceflurry. Eventually, the badger Tornear, Whitetail and Wolfmoon attacked, had gone.

Wolfmoon knocked into the other badger, and Iceflurry attacked at his side. Iceflurry gave the badger a nasty scratch on the nose. The badger swiped, and hit Wolfmoon in the flank, giving him an ugly, deep cut. Iceflurry yowled, and bit into it's paws. "That's for attacking my brother!" Breezepelt came up behind the badger, and bit into its shoulders. Wolfmoon clawed into it's flank, making its blood flow like a river. Iceflurry chomped on it's stubby tail, but it reared on her, and kicked her into a tree.

Wolfmoon yowled. "No!" He ran to her side. She looked up bravely, but hurt. "Go fight! I'll be back in the battle in a moment!" He nodded, and slammed into another badger. It growled at him, swiping at his muzzle, giving him a stinging cut on the cheek. He got off the badger, and looked to check on his sister. She was up, and now at his side. Before he could yowl for an attack, she crashed into the badger, and knocked it over, pushing it down. Her claws held at its throat. Wolfmoon stared, astonished. _Thats what Breezepelt was talking about! Not only can we eight fly... we have super strength! _He thought, surprised.

Iceflurry dug her claws in the badger's throat, and it lay, motionless. The other badger had fled, and the rest of the patrol stared in astonishment. "Iceflurry..." Whitetail breathed. "You- You killed a badger!" Tornear nodded proudly at her, and even bad-tempered Breezepelt was surprised. "What should we do with the body?" Wolfmoon asked. Tornear shrugged. "We have to get to camp, though. Whitetail, you and Breezepelt aren't terribly hurt, so go tell Onestar. Wolfmoon, Iceflurry, good job. Go to Kestrelflight."

They all nodded, and parted. On the way to Kestrelflight's den, Wolfmoon whispered to Iceflurry. "I... I think we have super strength."

**Sorry it's short. I just wanted to update, finally.**

**~Dove**


	22. Chapter 21 - The New Recruit

In the upworld, heaven, StarClan... a pretty StarClan cat with soft, creamy fur stare into RiverClan camp. She turns, to look at a leopard-spotted she. "Is it time, Leopardstar?" She asks, quietly. Leopardstar shook her spotted head. "We will wait another two moons, Dapplesong." Dapplesong bows her head. "But.. how is it not the time?" She says in an almost whisper. Leopardstar rests her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "It's just not the time. We cannot give anything away," The old RiverClan leader chuckles, "We are StarClan; we have to keep some secrets."

Dapplesong's eyes blaze, and she rips at the lush green grass with her claws. "You must go now," Leopardstar says after watching her for a few moments. "You have someone to train." Dapplesong looks up, and her eyes soften. "Oh, yes; I had forgotten." She pauses, before looking to Leopardstar. "I will wait. Goodbye, Leopardstar." The leader calls after her as she dashes off. "Don't let her turn evil! Her mentor's training in the Dark Forest, you know!" Dapplesong smiles. "I won't. I will try my best to keep her heart pure."

~~~~IN THE DARK FOREST~~~~

"Hazefeather!" Calls a orange she with an black blotch on her head. "Yes, Fireblossom?" A heathery-golden she asks the firey she cat. "We have a new recruit; Hawkfrost brought him." Fireblossom replies. Hazefeather dips her head. "Okay, so what do I need to do?" She mews very obediently. _Good, _Fireblossom thinks, evilly."You will be training with him today."

Hazefeather dips her head. "After you, Fireblossom. Lead me." Fireblossom's eyes turned to slits. "You're not a kit!" She snaps. "They're by the stream; you know this place well enough now to find it." Hazefeather nods. "Yes, Fireblossom. Sorry." She mews greatfully, dashing off.

When she arrives at the stream, she dips her head to Hawkfrost. "Hello, Hazefeather. I suppose Fireblossom got the word to you?" Hazefeather nods. "She says I'm training with the new recruit today." Hawkfrost nodded. "Yes. He's from RiverClan, so he'll be my apprentice." The tom beside Hawkfrost hissed, eyes narrowing. "I'm not a kit! I don't need your training." Hawkfrost turned to him, fur fluffing up. "You want to bet you can beat me? Cuz I'll shred you. Hazefeather, too."

Hazefeather smiled, hearing her name used in the praise. "She looks small, but with our training, she'll shred you, just like I can." The tom hissed. "Fine," He says, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. I have an apprentice to train, and I need her to be evil like me."

Hawkfrost nods, looking at Hazefeather and the tom. "Attack him," He calls.

**~Dove**

**SORRY ITS SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE! And guys, tell me if this sounds somewhat cute: HazeXHawk**


	23. Chapter 22 - Newfound Secrets

Spottedpelt looks up, realizing she's in a sparkly, sunny field. "StarClan," She murmurs, knowing the place from her many visits. "I'm here! Is there a message for me?" She calls out softly. A shadow casts over her, and she turns to see a dark cloud forming above. "But if this is StarClan.. then how... how are there storms?" She whispered, frighteningly, outloud. The cloud bolted out a lightning bolt, and it stung into the grass.

Spottedpelt squeaked, jumping away from the yellow bolt. "Leopardstar! This isn't funny!" She calls out, voice cracking with fear. The cloud widened, and it formed all around her. Some of the center opened up, and Leopardstar- and Dapplesong!- stand in the cloud. "This isn't meant to be funny, sister." Dapplesong mews softly. Leopardstar nods, stepping forward. "Evil will rise, they will form together with other evilness, and strike unexpectedly like lightning."

Spottedpelt nodded, her gaze dazzling with wonder and fear. Leopardstar fade's away, but Dapplesong stays. She jumps down next to Spottedpelt. She licks the Medicine Cat's cheek, smiling. "We will meet again. And, Spottedpelt... Don't go looking for Thornheart. Its an impossible task." She nods to her ghostly sister. "What do you mean, meet again? And why not? How is it impossible?" Dapplesong gives her a stern glare. "Don't beg StarClan for answers; the answers will come in time."

Spottedpelt nods, smiling, and nuzzled her sister. "I miss you... Pouncetail, too." Dapplesong fades, and soon her dreams fade along.

Her eyes adjust, and shes in her den again. "Good," She mews to herself. "I hope we don't have any storms today... not like the dream.." She shivers, thinking about how she was deathly close to the lightning bolt. She looks up, outside the den, seeing the sun hardly over the hills of WindClan. She looks over at the nursery; some kits where already awake, beginning their care-free day. "I wish it was still that simple," She murmurs to herself.

Rising from her nest, Spottedpelt licks her ruffled pelt, making herself presentable. In the distance, she hears a pained yowl. She freezes, recognizing the yowl as Iceflurry's. She springs back behind her den, and spreads her wings apart. She flies to WindClan border, and looks for her half-sister. Moments later, she sees the WindClan patrol staring at Iceflurry. A badger lay limp in her paws.

Spottedpelt flew to the ground, and pushed her wings back in. Dashing toward WindClan border, she stops herself. _Think, Spottedpelt: This could get you in trouble, and WindClan wouldn't want me invading with their privacy. _She thinks, turning around. '_Go,_' A voice, possibly Dapplesong's, whispered in her head. '_You're kin are waiting._' The voice jolted her onward, and she past the territory mark with ease.

Approaching closer, she saw the patrol breaking up. "Wolfmoon!" She hissed, quietly. The tom snapped around, seeing her. His eyes where filled with pain from the badger-battle, and eagerness to get away. He turned to Iceflurry and Tornear, who where also on the patrol, and muttered something unheard. Tornear dipped his head, and dashed back to camp.

Iceflurry and Wolfmoon talked a moment, keeping in hushed voices. Iceflurry glanced at her, and her eyes filled with excitement as she bounced over, Wolfmoon following. "Spottedpelt! Whats up?" Iceflurry mewed. "I heard the battle- are you two okay?" They nodded, eyes gleaming excitedly. "We must tell you something!" Wolfmoon mewed. Spottedpelt sat down, and curled her tail over her paws, ears pricked to hear what he'd say. The two did the same as her, and Wolfmoon continued.

He explained the other power they had; what an exciting thing! "Dapplesong would have loved that; flying, too." Spottedpelt mewed, quietly. She looked up quickly, and smiled. "Can I try it out on you, Wolfmoon?" He nodded excitedly. "Stay as stiff and stuck-to-the-ground as possible." She mewed, tensing her muscles. Iceflurry backed away a bit, and Wolfmoon tensed his muscles. His muscles rippled under his pelt, showing his true strengths.

Spottedpelt reared back, and came rushing toward him, slamming into his side. He fell over, grunting an _oof! _as he hit the ground. She gasped at the sudden strength. "Wow..." She muttered. "At the meeting tonight.. We should tell the others," She mewed quietly. "Well duh!" Iceflurry smiled. She pricked her ears. "Oh, StarClan! I'm supposed to be watching camp!" She scurried away, dashing away like lightning. "You WindClan cats are fast." Spottedpelt purred, jokingly.

Wolfmoon laughed. "Hey, Spottedpelt... Any news? From.. StarClan?" Spottedpelt nodded. "I'll tell you at the meeting, okay?" She paused, looking at her paws, then looking back up. "I think I found Dapplesong's replacement," She mewed. The tom looked surprised. "Really? We're eight again..?" She nodded. "Maybe. My friend, Fishwing, gave birth to her kit a moon ago. I don't know who the father is, and Fishwing won't say who, either." She said, going on. "Her name's Dapplepaw, named after our sister, and I think StarClan sent her."

Wolfmoon smiled. "Great! Maybe now we can find out what this prophecy means." Spottedpelt nodded. "I'll be glad when it's over. This prophecy worries me so much." "Me too," Wolfmoon said.

. . .

"Dapplepaw," A soft voice mews. Dapplepaw wakes up in the starry hunting grounds. "Hello, Dapplepaw." Says the StarClan she. "Hi! What am I learning today?" The starry cat purrs. "Not battle training, nor hunting. Follow me, Dapplepaw." The she cat sprinted into a lush forest, where many other starry cats where at. "Today, I have to show you something." Dapplepaw nods, following after her dream-mentor.

The lush forest and cats disappear behind them, and they come to a darker part of the forest. "We aren't learning how to night-hunt, are we? 'Cause thats too easy!" The apprentice says, smiling. "No," The starry she replies. "Sit, young Dapple." _No one's called me that before, _Dapplepaw thinks, sitting down. _Oh well, I like the name! _"What I tell you here in this forest, you must tell no one. Not your mentor, not Mistystar, no one." Dapplepaw nods. The starry she points her muzzle to the darker forest. "This place, is where evil cats go. This place is called the Dark Forest. Bad cats go there when they die. They are lost, wandering forever."

Dapplepaw's heart thuds with fear. _As long as I'm with the starry she, I have nothing to fear.. do I? _"But now, even after the battle from moons ago, they are taking revenge again. Trying, at least. They are taking regular cats from the Clans, and turning them into evil, blood thirsty killers. In the living cats dreams, they are taught how to kill, and they are taught un-regularly. Instead of keeping their claws sheathed, they train with unsheathed claws. Have you noticed anyone waking up injured?"

Dapplepaw shook her head. The starry cat sighed. "I'm taking you in there today, to show you some things. Here, Dapplepaw, roll in this mud. It will disguise your scent." Dapplepaw shakily rolled around in the stinky mud. She got up, and watched the starry she do the same. "Lets go. Keep low, and keep quiet."

Dapplepaw followed the she into the dark depths of the forest, drawing nearer to cats screeching. They soon reached a bush, where they could watch the training and see who was there. "So far," The starry she whispered. "They have few followers, but they're followers are growing immensely lately." Dapplepaw nodded, looking around. She saw a tigery-looking cat with ice blue eyes. He was launching himself onto another cat- "Clashswi-" The starry she shoved her paw in Dapplepaw's mouth. "Shh!" She hissed softly.

"What was that?" Clashswipe hissed, lashing his tail. The tom attacking him looked around, but Clashswipe took the advantage to kick him off, and launch himself onto the tom, and scrape his claws viciously in his flank. "Had enough, mentor Hawkfrost?" Hawkfrost smiled, blood running down his forehead. "Nope," He bat his claws at Clashswipe's head, knocking him over. He pinned him down.

Hawkfrost slashed his claws across Clashswipe's cheek. "Now, I think that's enough!" Called an older she-cats voice. Hawkfrost climbed off of Clashswipe. "What do you mean, Mapleshade?" Mapleshade hissed. "He's had enough for now. Bring him to the logpile. Hazefeather, Thornheart and Fireblossom are there with the others. We need you and Clashswipe to join; we're going to play a little... game." She smirked evilly.

Hawkfrost dashed away. "I'm on Fireblossom's and Hazefeather's team. You too, Clashswipe!" Clashswipe raced after him, and Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "Stupid toms." She darted after them.

"Lets leave, okay? You've seen enough." The starry she said, leading her away. Dapplepaw's mouth was agape as she followed her back. "Clashswipe's... evil...?" The starry she sighed. "I'm sorry you found out like this. But please, young Dapple... don't follow in his pawsteps." _And Hazefeather.. I've heard that name before... but from where? _She thought. _I'll ask Spottedpelt. She knows, like, everyone! _

**~Dove**


	24. Chapter 23 - Caught

As the two cats walked away from the Dark Forest, they shook their dirty pelts. "I will see you tomorrow. In the morning, a big day awaits." The starry she mewed. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?" A deep, grumbly voice said smoothly. Dapplepaw and the starry she whipped around, eyes round with fear. "Brokenstar," The she hissed quietly. The tom laughed, unsheathing his claws. "I do believe thats my name, Dapplesong."

Dapplepaw turned to the starry she. "Dapplesong?" She asked in a very surprised tone. "No time to explain," Dapplesong hissed. "Just go! Run off!" Dapplepaw nodded, turning around to scurry off. The tom from earlier- Hawkfrost- leapt infront of her. "Not so fast, little one." He growled, smiling evilly. "I think someone I know might want to see this." Hawkfrost laughed. "Clashswipe, Mapleshade, Hazefeather! Come look at this!"

_Oh, no.. I can't let Clashswipe know I've seen him! _Dapplepaw thought. "What is it, Hawkfrost?" Mapleshade mewed, stepping out of the bushes with Hazefeather and Clashswipe following. When Clashswipe saw her, he leapt at her, claws unsheathed. He pinned her to the ground. "What are you doing here? Huh?" He hissed, eyes blazing. Dapplesong gasped, and unsheathed her claws, bowling him off of Dapplepaw. "Leave her alone!"

"Thornheart, Fireblossom!" Mapleshade called. The sisters stepped into the clearing, and laughed at the site. "Well lookie here!" Thornheart rasped, laughing. "You, the cat I killed!" Hazefeather looked horrified, but said nothing. "Remember her?" Fireblossom mewed to Hazefeather, smiling evilly at Dapplesong. "Thats the one Thornheart killed!" Hazefeather nodded slowly. Dapplesong looked up at her, eyes blazing. "And you did nothing to help me! Why did StarClan choose you as one of the eight? You're a disgrace; evil!"

Hazefeather sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Dapplesong whipped around, but it was too late- Hawkfrost had her pinned, and on the side, Thornheart towered above her. "What should we do with them, Brokenstar?" Fireblossom asked. After Tigerstar died, Brokenstar took over, with Hawkfrost as his second-in-command. "Hmm," Brokenstar thought. He smirked after a moment of thinking. "Take them as prisoner." Thornheart sighed. "Really? Why not we kill the small one?" Brokenstar hissed at her. "I make the rules! Plus, she could be of... maybe, some sort of use to us."

Dapplepaw was pinned down by Clashswipe again, and was struggling under his grasp. "No! I-I'll never work for you! I'm good!" Brokenstar chuckled. "I never said that, small one. What I mean is, we can keep you two as prisoners, and get information out of you. And, well... if that doesn't work, I'll kill you both." Dapplepaw's and Dapplesong's eyes widened fearfully. "Come, now. Clashswipe, bring the small one. Thornheart, Hawkfrost, Hazefeather, you three get Dapplesong. She's frisky and will try to escape." Brokenstar mewed, leading his warriors back into the Dark Forest 'camp'.

As they walked in, they saw several cats staring at them. "New recruits?" A black tom called. "No, Breezepelt. Prisoners." Breezepelt laughed. "Good luck, prisoners. Brokenstar doesn't take it lightly on cats like you!" Many cats that Dapplepaw recognized where here- Minnowtail and Hollowpaw stuck out to her the most. "Don't say anything to them." Dapplesong said. "They don't know what they're doing. They're just here because they think this is extra training to make them better warriors."

Dapplepaw nodded, but was sad to see her two friends here. Brokenstar led them behind his large rock-den, where prisoners where kept. "You two are the only prisoners right now, since the rest where killed." Hawkfrost informs them. They where put into cages that the cats got from the twolegs. "Guard them tonight, because right now all of us are needed for the training." Brokenstar says, leading the patrol away.

"I'm sorry, Dapplepaw. I'm sorry for bringing you here." Dapplesong says sadly. "Now you won't be able to wake up until they let us free. We're stuck here until... until they kill us, or let us out for some strange reason." Dapplepaw covered her head with her paws. She was sickened by this. "No, no, no... this can't be happening!" She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, as if it would magically bring her back to her nest in RiverClan. Dapplesong curled up in the corner, feeling ashamed of herself. "Dapplepaw? Can I tell you something?" Dapplepaw looked up, and nodded slowly.

"The reason I never told you it was me was because I thought you would find out about everything, and try to talk to me about it. Like the prophecy..." Dapplesong trailed off. Dapplepaw's ears perked, and her eyes where round with anxiousness. "Prophecy?" She asked quietly. Dapplesong smiled weakly, and nodded. "There is a prophecy: 'There will be eight, who come with flight, and protect the four.' I was originally in it, before I died. I think I might somehow still be apart of it, but I'd never know. I think you're apart of it now. If we weren't trapped, you would've gotten to meet the other seven."

Dapplepaw was so happy, but scared at the same time. She brushed pelts with Dapplesong. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" She asked, softly. Dapplesong looked straight ahead, but nodded slowly. "Maybe. Leopardstar, or Spottedpelt or someone will rescue us... maybe." Dapplepaw nodded slowly.

. . .

Hazefeather looked around, trying to spot Hawkfrost. "Hey, Hawkfrost!" She called to him. She had secretly been in love with him, but told no one. "What, Hazefeather?" He smiled, sweetly. "Can I go and guard the prisoners? I feel like its unsafe to leave them alone like that." Hawkfrost nodded, licking her cheek. "Sure. You just get smarter everyday." He said, walking away.

She smiled to him, and walked over to the rock-den. Behind it, she saw the prisoners sleeping. _I need to tell them... but is now the time? _Hazefeather thought, padding closer to the cages. _No, I'll tell them tomorrow. _She thinks, setting herself down infront of the cages.

_If only they knew.. If only._

**~Dove**


	25. Chapter 24 - Something Extraordinary

Hazefeather yawned, and padded away from the cages. She saw Hawkfrost training with Clashswipe, who looked super angry. "Hawkfrost," She yawned. He stopped, and looked up, smiling. "Yes?" Before she could reply, Clashswipe dove at Hawkfrost and bowled him over. He had him pinned and was now digging his claws into his flank. "C-Clashswipe! Stop!" She yowled, leaping at him. Bunching up her muscles, she threw herself at him. Her eyes blazed, almost looking red once she pinned him. _How did I do that..? _She wondered. Hazefeather knew Clashswipe was stronger than her, and yet she had knocked him over? But how?

Clashswipe squirmed, but she kept him firmly to the ground. "Couldn't you see Hawkfrost was talking with me?" Hazefeather hissed. "Oh, but no! You just _had _to try and _kill _him! You piece of crowfood!" Hawkfrost stared at them, panting, but still looking astonished at what Hazefeather had done. "Hazefeather, calm down." He said, softly. "It was my fault for not paying attention, but thank you for being a loyal clan mate and helping me." Smoothing her fur, she climbed off of Clashswipe, who got up and hissed at her. "Good battle techniques; both of you." Hawkfrost said, once they had both stopped hissing and spitting at one another.

"But remember, in the battle to come, we won't be fighting each other. You must help Clashswipe, and you must help her." He said, glaring at the tom. Hawkfrost then turned to Hazefeather, smiling. "Now what where you saying?" Clashswipe rolled his eyes, and padded away. Hazefeather yawned again, then giggled slightly. "I was going to ask if I could leave, now. I'm tired, and I need energy for the dawn patrol." Hawkfrost licked her cheek, which startled her, and mewed smoothly: "Of course." Smiling gingerly, she padded away. The dream started to fade once she curled up beside a tree and dozed off. "Hazefeather," A voice mewed. A paw jabbed into her side. "What?" She snapped. When her eyes adjusted, she saw it was her brother, Flightwing, staring at her. His eyes where dulled by sadness. "S-Sorry." He mewed quietly.

Hazefeather sighed, then tried to smile. "No, I'm sorry. I was just having... a good dream, yeah." She lied. He nodded, smiling a bit. "Berrynose and Cinderheart are waiting for us outside." She nodded. "Okay.. Let's go." She whispered, leaving the den with him.

...

By the time the patrol had gotten back, the sun was shining over WindClan's hills. When they entered camp, many cats where awake and eating. The apprentices where play fighting, and Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm. The elders where sunning themselves, enjoying the rest of their days. "Hey, Flightwing, Berrynose, Cinderheart!" Firestar called to them, smiling. Hazefeather growled to herself. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me? Doesn't he see I was with the patrol, too? _

The three warriors bounded toward their leader, eyes glowing. "Yes, Firestar?" Cinderheart greeted him. "Oh, I was wondering how the patrol was. Did it go well? No trespassing enemies?" Flightwing shook his head. "Nope," Berrynose held his head high. "If we found any trespassers, I would have ripped them to shreds!" Flightwing laughed, and shoved the warrior teasingly. "Oh, yes, Berrynose; we know how brave and strong you are!" Cinderheart giggled. Berrynose looked in the other direction, ignoring their tease. "Whatever."

Hazefeather angrily padded away. No one for the rest of the day had talked to her. She stomped back into the warriors den, and curled into her nest, ignoring the others. "Hazefeather?" A soft voice mewed. She looked up and saw her mother. Her hostile eyes softened as she invited her mother in. "Skyfeather? Is there a problem?" Her mother laughed. "No, no, dear.." Skyfeather gulped. Pain was glazing her eyes. Hazefeather knew she shouldn't ask... not in such a public place. "I've noticed your attitude lately... is something up, love?" Hazefeather sighed, before smiling. "No, mother.. I just feel like no one even sees me." _  
_

Skyfeather tilted her head. "What?" "I mean... Firestar was talking to the patrol today. I was on the patrol. He didn't invite me over to chat with him, and acted as if I where invisible. And then... the rest of the day, everyone acted as if they only saw _Flightwing_!" She growled, spatting her brothers name. Skyfeather smiled. "Well you aren't invisible, I know that. Just remember sometimes you have to talk to cats first to be noticed. I'll talk to you no matter what, though, darling." She licked Hazefeather's ear. She rose to her paws, and padded out the den. She swung her head around in a quick motion, as if she had forgotten something. "Hazefeather?"

"Yes?" Hazefeather mewed back. Skyfeather smiled, a mischievous glimmer sparkling her eyes. "Do something extraordinary. Something that no one will forget you for." Then she whipped around and left. Hazefeather smiled to herself. _Do something extraordinary.. _She thought to herself. _Maybe tomorrow.._

~Dove


End file.
